Romance sans eau de rose
by Nyimphadora
Summary: Où ce qu'il se passa après la bataille de Poudlard, le 2 mai 1997. Entre Romance et Peur, des secrets se révèlent, près à heurter tous nos Héros... Quelles sentiments ravagent Hermione ? Quel souvenir hante tant Draco ? Et que cachent donc Harry & George avec tant d'ardeur ? Quel est donc cet esprit qui les dévaste un à un...
1. Entre l'envie et la raison

Hello !

Cette première fiction que je poste sur ce site est une Dramione !

_**Dislaimer** :Tout cet univers appartient à la grande et merveilleuse JKRowling. Je n'ai écrit que l'histoire qui relie chaque personnage !_

_J'espère que aimerez !_

_Enjoy !_

_Apolline Lucy._

* * *

**1 Entre l'envie et la raison :**

Un mois, un mois que la bataille de Poudlard s'était achevé. Un mois que le seigneur des ténèbres avait été vaincu. Un mois que j'étais officiellement en couple avec Ronald Weasley. Un mois, donc, que comme tout les sorciers du monde je devrai commencer à revivre et à être heureuse. C'est vrai que Ron me comble, il est si doux et amusant. Et il est vrai aussi que nous avons fait notre deuil quant au meurtre de Fred ainsi que celui de tous les autres... Nous commençons à faire des projets aussi, enfin essentiellement Ron. Là est le soucis.

Mon esprit n'a jamais été aussi embué, et mes pensées autant confuses que depuis ce dernier mois. Plus rien ne capte mon attention et chacun de mes sourires sonnent faux. Mais si il y a bien une chose qui me hante de manière très profonde et précise, c'est lui. Il est le seul rêve que je fasse qui ne soit pas flou. Et à chaque fois il s'agit de la même scène, récurrente. Je le voie qui s'éloigne, au coté de sa mère sur l'immense pont de pierre, celui qui permet de relier l'autre rive du lac à Poudlard. Je distingue encore sa chevelure blonde se soulevait au rythme du vent tandis qu'il fuyait la bataille, ce lâche. Oui je l'avoue, il est lâche. Et moi aussi, finalement. Puisque je refuse encore de me l'avouer, je n'arrive pas à admettre que je puisse éprouver un quelque sentiment qu'il soit pour cette espèce de fouine bondissante.

Oh ce que j'ai peur. Je me sens comme prisonnière entre l'envie et la raison. Ce que je désire, je vous le confesse, c'est le revoir. C'est pouvoir replonger mon regard dans le sien, dans ses yeux gris et froid, à la fois inexpressifs et profondément emplie de mystères et de tristesse. C'est quand j'ai croisé l'acier argenté de ces yeux que j'ai compris qu'il n'était pas un démon, seulement un ange déchu. Et pas n'importe quel ange, celui qui est parvenu à déglacer mon cœur, après ces dernières années d'obscurité et de terreur. Et pourtant je ressens tant de déshonneur à éprouver une telle tendresse pour lui. Que diraient mes amis ? Et qu'en est-il de cette trahison qui accroît de jour en jour vis à vis de Ron ? Je m'en veux de faire semblant et je m'en veux de leur mentir. Après tout ce sont mes meilleurs amis.

J'ai enfin compris la raison de notre baiser dans la chambre des secrets, c'était l'inquiétude et l'épouvante. L'envie d'un réconfort imminent pour soulager nos malheurs. Et on était là tous les deux, si bien qu'on a sauté sur l'occasion, sans une once d'hésitation. L'amitié c'est si proche de l'amour que ça peut prêter à confusion, non ? Mais j'aurais bien voulu qu'il en soit de même pour lui, mais il semble qu'il s'accroche à moi, bien au contraire.

C'était une rayonnante journée qui s'annonçait en cette lumineuse aurore. L'aube était rouge flamboyante, le ciel pourpre laissait onduler ses flammes de nuages à l'horizon. Et cet éclat jaune renvoyait tant de gaité à mon âme, qu'un instant j'eu la sensation d'oublier mes tourments. Le soleil, qu'il était beau et fort, qu'est-ce que j'aimerai avoir sa force et sa brillance. Et alors rien ne pourrait plus m'atteindre. Oh ces chauds rayons qui déjà tiédissez peu à peu mon corps polaire. J'avais passé la nuit dehors, m'étant endormi sur le long hamac situé dans le jardin du Terrier, tandis que j'étais en pleine réflexion sur mon existence. Il avait fait plus froid que je ne le l'aurais cru, pour une soirée estivale.  
- Hermy ? Hermy ?  
- Oui ? Ron je suis là !  
- Ah dieu soit loué, Hermione mais que fais tu dehors à cette heure si matinale ? Je m'attendais à ce que tu me rejoignes au lit hier soir, puis je me suis endormi, j'étais si fatigué, tu comprends. Et puis ce matin, j'ai vraiment eu peur en sentant la place vide à mes cotés sur le matelas.  
- Excuse moi, je... Je... Enfin je me suis endormie ici. C'est pour ça. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter !  
- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est bon ! Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé ! Mais tu as vraiment du mal dormir, ce hamac est tellement inconfortable et puis les gnomes font un véritable tapage nocturne.  
- Ha ha oui c'est vrai ! Dis-je avec un demi-sourire.  
- Tu viens prendre le petit déjeuné ? Maman est en train de préparer des œufs brouillés et du lard grillé.  
À l'évocation de cette nourriture tellement grasse et lourde dans l'estomac, j'eus un haut-le-cœur. J'éprouvais de plus en plus de mal à manger de manière ordinaire. Je n'avais jamais faim et toujours le sentiment d'un trop-plein intérieur. Cependant je feignis la joie et me lécha les lèvres en susurrant :  
- Miam ! Je meurs de faim, il est temps de gâter mon appétit, en effet !  
Voilà ce que je savais faire de mieux en ce moment, mentir. Mais lui ne s'aperçut de rien, il me sourit, m'attrapa la main et me déposa un baiser sur ma paume, puis à la commissure de mes lèvres. Les siennes étaient chaudes et douces, ce n'était pas complètement désagréable. Il m'approcha de lui et avec un élan passionnel plaqua à nouveau sa bouche sur la mienne et força sa langue à travers mes dents. Je ne tenta pas de l'en empêcher et, docile, je le laissais me tenir langoureusement les hanches et sentis ses mains descendre vers le bas de mon dos, de manière plus ferme et assurée que d'ordinaire. J'eus un mouvement de recul et nos dents s'entrechoquèrent. Surpris, ces yeux se posèrent sur moi, interrogateur.  
- C'est rien, c'est juste que je me sens mal et j'ai vraiment peur de régurgiter le contenu de mon estomac sur toi. J'ai du tomber malade cette nuit.  
- Oh mince, viens vite, rentrons ! Me dit-il d'un air si inquiet.  
Sa sincérité me toucha tellement, qu'un fois de plus je m'en voulus d'être si malhonnête.  
- Oui, dis-je simplement.  
Je lui rattrapa sa main, et nous rentrâmes dans la chaleureuse maison, qu'est le Terrier. Une écrasante odeur de cochon grillé m'emplit les narines, menaçant de nous asphyxier. Non, j'exagère. Mais tout de même ce n'était pas accommodant. On alla rejoindre toute la grande famille Weasley dans la cuisine où régnait une ambiance d'allégresse profonde.  
Harry et Ginny, qui étaient arrivés hier dans le cours de l'après-midi, bavardaient gaiement avec George. Lorsqu'ils m'aperçurent, leurs sourires devint encore plus radieux et je ne me pu m'empêcher de leur sauter au visage pour les embrasser un à un ! Que c'était bon d'avoir de tels amis, sur qui je pourrai toujours compter.  
- Alors, le hamac est plus confortable que les bras de Ron et son matelas douillet ? Me lança Harry tout en mordant boulimiquement dans sa tartine de confiture.  
- Et toi il semblerait que tu n'aies pas mangé depuis 3 jours, lui lançais-je avec autant d'ironie qu'il en avait lui dans sa voix. À en juger des miettes que tu projettes partout autour de toi, il semblerait que tu sois décidé à nettoyer la table aussi !  
Sur ce, il me fit une boue dubitative, déglutit pour avaler la trop grande bouchée qu'il avait prit, puis prononça :_Récurvite_, et les miettes disparurent avant que je n'eus le temps de dire Quidditch.  
Je m'attabla alors à côté de lui tout en lançant un clin d'oeil à Ginny qui avait écouté notre chamaillerie, le sourire aux lèvres, avec amusement.

Depuis la bataille de Poudlard, il y a deux mois, beaucoup de choses avaient changé, et je dirais que c'est chose normale. De nombreux édifices sont à reconstruire et une nouvelle organisation du ministère a été mise en place, sous la direction du nouveau ministre Kingsley. D'importantes aides au victimes et à leurs familles ont été nécessaire pour redonner le goût aux gens de vivre. En effet, l'importante joie qui à suivit notre victoire sur les mangemorts et le grand mage noir à vite laisser place à la réalité. C'est à dire la perte. La perte de personnes qui étaient notre quotidien. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point un manque peut peser, car qui est George sans son acolyte ? Que sont ces repas de "famille" sans les tours de métamorphoses de Tonks ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Si, je sais encore, mais jamais je ne dois oublier.  
À présent, nous nous sommes tous retrouvés, tous les survivants de notre grande famille qui fut autrefois membre de l'ordre du phénix, pour passer deux mois de vacances, deux mois pour nous retrouver et nous re connaître. Nous en avions tous besoin. Et c'est là que je commença à faire ces rêves récurrents, toujours en rapport avec Draco Malfoy.  
L'aimais-je ? Je veux dire l'aimais-je vraiment ? Ou est-ce seulement une attirance purement physique et par conséquent sexuelle ? Je l'espérais, et j'espérais surtout que ça me passerait ! je me devais d'être raisonnable ! D'aimer un sorcier bon, gentil et qui mérite d'être heureux. C'est à dire Ron, non ?

Après avoir passé toute la matinée à lire des manuels sur "L'organisation des sociétés magiques à travers le monde" pour tenter de me changer les idées, un événement fini tout de même par me sortir de ma mélancolie. L'arrivée de Bill et Fleur, accompagnés de George qui avait passé quelques semaines chez son frère aîné. La mort de son jumeau l'avait profondément marqué et il avait décidé d'apaiser un peu son âme en s'isolant à la chaumière au coquillage. En effet, le terrier lui rappelait tout de Fred, avant qu'il ne parte à la chaumière, il ne cessait de pleurer ou d'afficher un air des plus tristes. C'était normal bien sur. Tout le monde avait un tel air peint sur son visage depuis la bataille, mais George semblait encore plus affecté. C'est pourquoi lorsque je le vis franchir le pas de la porte, alors que le soleil était à son zénith, je ne pu m'empêcher d'être pour la première fois depuis longtemps, à nouveau heureuse. Il était rayonnant, et lorsqu'il leva la tête vers moi pour me saluer, son sourire m'éblouit. Cet élan de joie me réchauffa le coeur, pendant un instant j'eu l'impression que le bonheur ne nous avait finalement jamais abandonné. Et que tout finirait pas aller.

Depuis que je connaissais les Jumeaux, je m'étais rendu compte que c'était bien les seuls capables de sortir une des plus horripilantes blagues dans les moments les plus lugubres. Et c'était eux qui amenaient tant de bonne humeur dans cette famille au quotidien. Finalement, même sans le regretté Fred, nous devrions encore parvenir à rire.

- Salut Hermione ! S'exclama George, un sourire radieux éclairant son visage. Comment vas-tu ? Tu affiches une mine bien triste !  
J'eu à ce moment un hoquet de surprise. Mais très rapidement mes lèvres s'étirèrent et laissèrent apparaitre de petites fossettes.  
- Ah je préfère ça déjà ! Ajouta-t'il en voyant la tristesse quitter mon visage.  
- Salut George ! Finis-je par dire, ça fait tellement plaisir de te revoir !  
Il me fit un clin d'oeil puis murmura :  
- Moi aussi Hermione, moi aussi !  
Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine où Molly, qui venait seulement de l'apercevoir à l'instant, lui sauta au coup, la larme à l'oeil tellement elle était heureuse de le voir.

Le déjeuner qui suivit fut des plus joyeux depuis longtemps. Percy parvint à rigoler et Fleur avait apparemment définitivement perdu son côté un peu trop maniéré. Je passa même du très bon temps à discuter avec elle du sorts de certains hybrides et des elfes de maison depuis les réformes.  
L'après-midi passa très rapidement aussi puisque les garçons et Ginny décidèrent de jouer des parties de quidditch et ce fut vraiment amusant de les regarder. On ne cessa de parier avec Fleur des résultats, chose étonnante de ma part puisque je ne m'abaissais rarement à ce genre de pratique ! Certainement quelque chose que je devais à l'influence de Fred et George m'étais-je dit en souriant intérieurement. Ce fut l'équipe avec Ginny qui remporta au final le plus de manches. Je remporta donc la plupart de mes paris ! Fleur était toujours convaincu que Harry attraperait le vif d'or, mais avec Ginny comme attrapeur dans l'équipe adverse, je savais que même si notre héros national avait le goût du quidditch et de la victoire, il avait aussi le goût de Ginny et de la galanterie. Et je trouvais que lorsqu'il se trouvait l'un très proche de l'autre, la jolie rouquine prenait vite l'avantage ! C'est que notre Harry semblerait presque déstabilisé par son amoureuse. Ils stoppèrent le jeu au crépuscule alors que le vent commençait à devenir violent et leur maintien sur le balai un peu plus difficile.

La délicieuse odeur de soupe à la citrouille qui leur titilla les narines lorsqu'ils re-rentrèrent au Terrier les mit rapidement en appétit. Ils s'affalèrent pour la plupart sur les sofas en louchant sur les plats qui s'envolaient de la cuisine pour se poser sur la grande table de la salle à manger et qui dans le parcours passaient justement sous les yeux de ces êtres affamés. Décidément le sport tout l'après-midi les avait éreinté et vidé de toute énergie !

Ils passèrent finalement à table quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque Arthur Weasley revint de son rendez-vous au Ministère. Cette première soirée en famille depuis bien longtemps fut très agréable, les conversations à tables fusèrent encore plus qu'à midi. Et après le dessert, on s'amusa tant à danser et à chanter sur les chansons de Célestine Moldubec qu'on ne vit pas passer l'heure et on se coucha très tard. Et c'est avec la conscience tranquille et le coeur serein que je réussis à m'endormir assez vite après m'être blottit dans les bras de Ron. Et oui, cette nuit j'avais décidé de bouder le hamac et de revenir à mes habitudes pour dormir dans un lit chaud et confortable.

Ce fut cependant le réveil très brutal dès les premiers feux de l'aurore qui nous ramena tous à la réalité. Cette réalité un peu plus conforme au contexte d'après-guerre. C'est à dire au fait que le monde n'était pas encore totalement guéri de ses souffrances passées.

* * *

_Hello !  
Alors que pensez vous des sentiments d'Hermione ?  
Et quelle est selon vous cette surprise qui les attendra au réveil ?  
Dans l'attente du second chapitre je vous laisse à vos réflexions,  
et j'attend vos avis bons ou mauvais avec impatience.  
J'espère que ce début de fanfic vous aura plut et incité à lire la suite !_


	2. Un regard, ce n'est presque rien

**2. Un regard, ce n'est presque rien. Sans signification particulière, sans conséquence.**

Un cri. Voilà ce qui me sortit de mes rêves. Des rêves doux et sereins qui pour une fois avaient apaisés ma nuit. Pas de réveils sanglotant. Non, mais un réveil terrifiant tout de même. Certainement l'un des cris les plus effroyable que je n'avais entendu depuis la nuit des temps. Il était sans compter me rappeler les hurlements que j'avais entendu pendant la bataille des nombreuses victimes au sortilège Doloris, entre autres. Ce cri là cependant avait quelque chose en plus, la peur était présente oui, les supplications également, mais il avait ce petit ton... Celui qui m'avait tant manqué. Ron fut réveillé en même que moi, lui aussi alerté par le bruit.  
- Que ce passe-t'il ? Hermione ça va ? Me dit-il avec panique, c'est toi qui à crié ?  
- Non, pas du tout lui dis-je la voix tremblante, tout en me levant et en me revêtant prestement. Je.. je vais aller voir, ça venait d'en bas.  
Ron était sortit du lit également, pour m'imiter, mais n'enfila finalement qu'une robe de chambre et sortit précipitamment, tout en me criant :  
Je commence à avoir peur là, j'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave !  
Abandonnant l'idée de m'habiller d'un quelconque vêtement correct, je sortit de la chambre sur ses talons, trop impatiente de connaître les raisons de ces cris ainsi que son propriétaire. On descendit l'escalier en sautant les marches de quatre en quatre et entrâmes vivement dans le salon d'où nous percevions des brides de paroles.

Là ce fut le choc. Je m'y attendais après tout, c'était celui que j'espérais voir depuis trop longtemps. Mais là, il était tellement affligeant de le voir ainsi. Il était assis sur une chaise, tremblotant, la tête baissée et ses cheveux humides et rebelles lui tombant devant les yeux. Son attitude tellement négligée par rapport à d'ordinaire ne laissait rien présager de bon. Arthur Weasley et Charlie lui faisaient face, le menaçant, la baguette en main. De crainte je m'interposa entre eux et demanda avec hâte :  
- Mais que se passe-t'il bon sang ? C'était quoi cet hurlement frisant l'agonie qui nous a tous réveiller ?  
Arthur et Charlie qui remarquèrent alors notre présence baisèrent leurs baguettes.  
- Pas d'inquiétudes à avoir Hermione. On gère la situation, me dit Charlie d'un ton confiant.  
Je remarqua alors qu'il tenait en main une seconde baguette et en déduisit qu'il devait l'avoir arraché à Drago.  
- Mais que fait cette fouine ici ? Demanda Ron avec une certaine rage qu'il tentait de contenir.  
Il m'avait devancé dans sa question, même si je n'aurais pas employé un langage aussi cru.  
- Nous l'avons trouvé en train de pénétrer dans la propriété, répondit Arthur, suite à la bataille, nous avons encore conservé certaine protections, au cas où.  
- Et nous avons eu raison, renchérit Charlie, avec un sourire satisfait. Je suis désolé que ce cri vous ait réveillé, je n'y peut rien si cette ordure hurle pour de petits sortilèges de rien du tout... Un vrai trouillard !  
- Je ne voulais rien de mal, Monsieur Weasley, je vous l'ai déjà dit, interrompit Draco, la voix frémissante.  
- Tais-toi ! S'énerva Charlie, depuis quand est-ce normal de s'introduire chez les gens dès l'aurore, en essayant de se faire discret et de ne pas se faire surprendre ? Et tu oses prétendre ne pas avoir eu de mauvaises intentions ? Laisses-moi rire, ne nous crois pas si naïf !  
La voix de Charlie commençait à monter dans les aigus, ce qui le força, malgré lui, à se calmer. Par ailleurs, je remarqua que tout le monde avait finit par descendre de sa chambre pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans le salon. La surprise de Harry fut, elle aussi, assez conséquente, mais à mon grand ébahissement je ne perçue pas réellement de colère en lui. Plutôt une certaine stupeur de trouver son vieil ennemi de Poudlard ici. Il se contenta juste d'un :  
- Mais que fait-il ici ?  
Ce qui me fit penser qu'il y avait un certain écho dans la pièce. Voilà une dizaine de minute que tout le monde demandait cela, sans que personnes ce semblent finalement obtenir de réponses concrètes. Je n'osais pas regarder Draco à nouveau. Il le fallait pourtant. Je m'approcha de lui.  
- Vas-tu alors enfin nous dire pourquoi tu es ici alors ? Pour nous prouver que tu es bien là dans un but véritablement absout d'idées malsaines... Lui demandais-je d'une voix que j'espérais la plus sûre et absente de crainte apparente.  
Car oui, il m'effrayait. J'avais peur de ce qu'il pouvait penser de moi, et peur qu'il découvre dans mon regard ce que j'essayais de cacher à tout le monde. Mais, étonnamment, c'est ses yeux qui à cet instant en disait le plus, tant il était pénétrant. Je me sentais plonger au plus profond de ses iris. Ils avaient toujours cette teinte grise et froide, mais pour une fois, derrière cette torpeur qu'il ne tentait pas de dissimuler, j'y percevais une belle lueur. De l'espoir, un véritable espoir. Il tressaillit lorsqu'il comprit que je m'efforçais à lire dans son regard, mais ne détourna pas ses yeux des miens. Il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il devait dire.  
- Si tu ne parles pas de suite Malfoy, je te promet que je vais t'arracher la langue ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse menacer le reste de ma famille comme ça ! S'écria Ron hors de lui.  
- Éh calme toi Ronald ! L'interrompis-je agacé. Oubliez un peu vos chamailleries de gosses. Et puis toi répond ! On a pas toute la journée, finis-je par lui dire d'une voix accusatrice.  
J'étais irritée de l'effet qu'il pouvait me produire et j'avais une fois de plus était dans l'incapacité de contrôler mes émotions. Il fallait que je me reprenne.  
- Si tu réfléchis, c'est que tu t'apprêtes à mentir, ajoutais-je, sois juste sincère, pour une fois...  
- J'ai honte de ce que je suis venu vous demander, d'où mon comportement, murmura-t'il.  
Sa voix semblait hésitante, et il ajouta, d'un ton peu fier qui ne lui ressemblait pas :  
- Si je suis entré en me cachant c'était parce que je ne voulais parler qu'à une seule personne.  
Je sentis mon cœur faire un bon dans ma poitrine. Peut être qu'il souhaitait me parler à moi, juste à moi !  
- Harry...  
Ce nom fut prononcé tel une requête avec une voix mêlée d'une douceur apparente, qu'on en fut tous un peu secoué. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à dire à Harry. Je regarda mon ami jalousement. Et me dis avec espérance qu'il voulait peut être lui parler de moi... Me rendant compte de la dérive de mes pensées, je secoua la tête avec frénésie pour remettre mes esprits en place. Ron me regarda étrangement, avec un air interrogateur, auquel je répondis par un détournement de regard imminent. Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'expliquer avec lui là maintenant.  
Harry finit par se manifester :  
- Eh bien je suis là. Vas-y tu peux parler. À moins que ce ne soit terriblement personnel, je l'aurais de toute façon raconté au reste de mes amis.  
La tension était palpable. Draco fixait Harry avec une intensité non dissimulée qui était à la voix excitante et angoissante. Et c'est avec plus de prestance dans la voix que le bel ange blond reprit la parole :  
- J'avais cru comprendre que cette dernière année à Poudlard pouvait être refaite par tous les élèves qui le souhaitent.. Et.. Je.. Enfin, comme vous le savez, certains mangemorts, il y en à peu, c'est vrai, mais certains regrettent la mort du seigneur des ténèbres. Enfin ces fidèles partisans quoi.. Et ceux qui ont échappé à Askaban recherchent avidement les déserteurs... Alors j'imagine que vous avez compris...  
Sa voix se fit tout chuchotante lorsqu'il ajouta :  
- J'ai peur... J'ai affreusement peur... Je ne veux pas qu'ils m'attrapent... Et je voudrais si c'est possible, que Poudlard m'accepte encore une année, malgré toutes les horreurs et les hontes que j'ai pu lui causer, au élèves, aux professeurs... Il n'y à que là-bas que je me suis toujours sentie en sécurité...  
On peut dire que sa déclaration fut une surprise. Si on s'était attendu à cela ! Il nous faisait tellement de peine, il semblait vraiment misérable et son ton était suppliant.  
Harry finit par trouver les mots :  
- C'est ça que tu n'osais pas nous dire ? Demanda-t'il consterné, mais enfin Malfoy, laisse un peu ta fierté de coté ! Il est évident que tu pourras être sous la protection du château. Bien que tu sois lâche, profondément hypocrite et méchant, tu n'es pas totalement mauvais puisque tu as su choisir le bon camp, quand il le fallait. Il devait être dur de se détacher de tes parents j'imagine, mais ils ont fait de mauvaises choses et tu as bien fait de ne pas suivre leurs traces jusqu'au bout ! Je pense que tu n'avais pas à craindre la honte de nous tous pour réussir à avouer ça ! On a tous peur un jour ou l'autre, et ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose !  
Le ton de Harry se voulait rassurant et je me pris à penser que ses paroles ressemblait à celle qu'employait Albus Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, je suis persuadé qu'en cette occasion, il aurait dit les mêmes choses.  
- Bien sûr nous ne sommes pas les seuls à pouvoir décider d'une telle décision, dis Molly, mais nous enverrons un courrier au ministère de l'éducation magique pour ton inscription si tu le souhaites, et ce sera à eux de juger s'il est convenable ou non de t'accepter ! Mais n'est crainte, si tu es honnête dans ta requête, tu ne devrais pas être déçu !  
L'expression de Draco sembla se radoucir et il retrouva un peu de son air hautain qui lui donne plus de convenance. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas avoir terminer ses aveux. Il était toujours très agité et ne savait plus trop ou se mettre, comme si ce qu'il allait dire était trop difficile pour lui, à franchir ses lèvres. Vas-y, dis le Draco l'encourageais-je mentalement. Et comme s'il m'avait entendu, il sortit d'un trait :  
- Puis-je rester chez vous jusqu'à la rentrée ?  
On resta tous estomaqué, ne sachant comment réagir à ses nouvelles paroles. Décidément, Draco ne cessait de nous surprendre aujourd'hui !  
- Je n'ai finalement confiance qu'en vous. Ça me fait mal et bizarre de tenir de tels propos à votre égard, mais c'est pourtant vrai. J'ai toujours était méprisant envers votre famille, et voilà que je nécessite de votre aide... C'est pathétique n'est-ce pas ? Cependant je vous prie de m'accepter.  
- Es-tu sur de supporter notre odeur et celle de la maison Malfoy ? Lança Ron ironiquement et avec un air de victoire éloquent peint sur le visage.  
Draco leva les yeux, une apparence de défi illuminant son faciès.  
- Je peux toujours essayer...  
Puis se rendant compte que ce n'était peut-être pas la réponse qui était attendue, il ajouta :  
- Je pense m'être trompé et avoir eu de sacrés préjugés à votre égard. Votre maison sent tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, et plus encore, en ce moment même, elle sent bon la confiture et les toasts grillés... Dit-il avec une malice contenue.  
Et étonnamment, il était sincère. Cela se lisait dans son attitude. Pour une fois, il n'était pas faux, il ne jouait pas un jeu dicté par ses parents, dicté par sa maison Serpentard. Il était lui-même, sans chercher à être méchant et blessant vis-à-vis des autres !

Bien évidemment, et au grand malheur et désarroi de Ron, Draco fut autorisé à séjourner au Terrier jusqu'à la rentrée des classes, afin de bénéficier de notre protection. Ceci devrait me combler, et c'est vrai, c'est le cas. Mais pas autant que je l'aurais voulu ! Comment vais-je faire pour rester stoïque face à lui ! Il a suffit d'à peine un regard pour me convaincre que j'étais perdue. Pour m'assurer que ce sur quoi je doutais depuis des semaines était bien réel. Je l'aimais. Mais dans quel pétrin m'étais-je encore fourrée ? Quoi qu'il se passe, j'en souffrirai.. C'est certain.

La table fut légèrement agrandie pour qu'on puisse tous prendre le petit déjeuner en même temps. La situation était assez étrange et gênante. Heureusement que George et Bill firent le blagues habituelles, car cela détendit l'atmosphère.  
- Alors Hermione, quoi de prévu pour aujourd'hui ? Me demanda le jumeau, d'un œil intéressé.  
Il avait un sourire plus que charmant et sa chevelure qu'il avait légèrement laissé pousser avait de brillants reflets. Son séjour chez Bill et Fleur lui avait apparemment bien redonner goût à la vie !  
- Euh.. Je ne sais pas encore vraiment, dis-je en balbutiant quelque peu, toujours assez désarçonnée par son séduisant sourire. Et toi ? Ajoutais-je pour paraître moins ridicule.  
- Je pensais aller sur le chemin de traverse, j'ai des bouquins à acheter sur les effets de quelques éléments et composants secrets que je souhaite intégrer dans mes prochaines inventions... Je me suis dis que tu aurais éventuellement envie de m'accompagner, cela fait longtemps il paraît que tu n'es pas sortit un peu ! Je suis sur que tu manques de livres, me dit-il avec un clin d'oeil complice.  
- Oh...  
Je réfléchis rapidement tout en lançant un regard accusateur à Ron. De toute évidence, c'était lui qui avait raconté à tout le monde, ou en tout cas à George, que je devenais très distante et froide. Voilà qu'on allait me prendre pour une rabat-joie. Mais c'est vrai il fallait que je sorte d'ici. Depuis trop longtemps je me terre dans ce terrier à remuer mes pensées dans tous les sens, à lire et relire les mêmes livres, au point de les connaître par cœur... Je devais revoir à quoi ressemble la vie dehors.  
- Oui, c'est d'accord, dis-je enfin. Tu as raison, il faut que je m'amuse un peu à l'extérieur.  
Je me contraint à afficher un sourire, mais ce dernier devint vite non forcé lorsque je vis avec quel plaisir George entendit ma réponse. Après tout, je m'amuserai sans doute réellement avec lui !  
- S'amuser dans une bibliothèque ? Hermione, décidément à l'occasion on ira se faire une virée à Prés-au-lard, pour que tu te souviennes où est-ce que les jeunes sont censé s'amuser, me dit Ron d'un ton qu'il voulait exaspérant alors qu'il essayait en même temps de dissimuler son fou-rire.  
Je lui fis un sourire adorable puis lui tira la langue moqueusement, il ne changera jamais. Je jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Draco, il semblait commencer à reprendre de l'assurance et à quitter son air mal à l'aise qui l'avait suivi depuis qu'il était arrivé. Apparemment il écoutait ce qu'on disait et paraissait même amusé par nos petites blagues. Je croisa son regard et il détourna le sien immédiatement, tandis que je rougissait légèrement. Il se mit à fixer Charlie qui, lui, le regardait d'un mauvais œil, limite provocateur. Alors Draco opta pour l'observation de Harry qui était en grande discussion avec Arthur et Fleur sur ce qui semblait être au sujet des sports moldus qui ressemblent au Quidditch. Je comprenais la réaction de Draco, il ne savait pas où se mettre, ni comment se comporter. À sa place je ne saurais pas trop non plus qui regarder et à qui adresser la parole.

À la fin du petit déjeuner, je rejoignit le salon où je commença à préparer quelques affaires à emmener sur le chemin de traverse, lorsque je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je me retourna vivement et fis face au visage pâle qui se tenait devant moi. Il repoussa une de ses mèches qui le gênait devant ses yeux puis les plongea dans les miens. Je déglutis aussitôt, oh mon Dieu que cet homme est canon ! Draco finit par ouvrir la bouche, hésitant quelque peu :  
- Cela vous dérangerait si je vous accompagne en ville ? J'aurais aussi quelques achats à faire...  
- Non, bien sur que non, il n'y a aucun problème, dis-je précipitamment.  
- Si, il y en a un ! Fit une voix derrière Draco, je croyais que tu craignais de sortir ?  
C'était George qui avait parlé, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé hier, son visage exprimait une certaine colère.  
- C'est vrai, mais le chemin de traverse est bondé de monde, je ne pense pas avoir quelque chose à craindre là-bas. De plus, je serai en votre compagnie, c'est-à-dire plus en sécurité... Répondit Draco, comme si c'était une évidence.  
On peut dire que Draco avait eu les mots justes car George, à mon grand bonheur ne discuta pas plus avec le blond et se contenta de hausser les épaules et de dire :  
- Très bien, c'est comme tu voudras...  
Mon cœur ne fit qu'un bond. J'allais aller sur le chemin de traverse avec Drago, juste avec George et Draco. Je sentais déjà mon corps se surchauffer et mon esprit s'embuer de stress. Il fallait que je me calme, tout allait bien se passer...

* * *

Hello Everybody !  
Alors que pensez vous de ce deuxième chapitre ?  
Vous attendiez vous à la visite de Drago ?  
Selon vous, a-t'il été honnête dans ses paroles ?  
Ou est-ce encore que des manipulations pour arriver à ses fins ?  
Héhé.. Mais justement, quels sont ses buts ? Et ses sentiments.. ?  
Comment vont se passer les achats au chemin de traverse en compagnie de Draco ?  
J'attend vos avis quelques qu'ils soient avec impatience.  
J'espère que vous êtes toujours intéressé par mon histoire et que vous lirez la suite !


	3. Rien n'est plus fort que le coeur

**3. Rien n'est plus fort que le coeur d'un volontaire.**

Voilà déjà deux heures que nous arpentions le chemin de traverse. Nous étions passés chez l'apothicaire pour acheter quelques substances pour les potions dont Molly manquait. J'avais bien failli m'y évanouir tant l'intérieur du magasin sentait mauvais, un mélange d'oeufs pourris et de chou rance. Il faut dire qu'on y était resté longtemps, le gérant de la boutique avait eu du mal à retrouver la poudre de bave de limace dans tous ses bocaux stockés dans la réserve.  
Ensuite, nous sommes aller chez Eeylops, Au Royaume du Hibou, pour acheter d'une part un peu de « miamhibou » donc Coquecigrue raffole. Et d'une autre part, pour choisir un nouvel hibou pour George. Il en choisit un de l'espèce des Phodiles qui avait le dos des plumes d'une jolie couleur orangée tandis que son ventre était aussi blanc que la neige. Sa très grosse tête avait quelque chose de fascinant et d'assez effrayant en même temps.  
Enfin nous sommes allés chez Fleury et Bott. Là, à peine avais-je pénétré dans l'antre, que mon esprit fut apaisé. L'odeur des vieux parchemins mélangée à celle des livres neufs m'emplissait les narines. Cette forte effluve si familière m'avait manqué. Je caressa la reliure de plusieurs grimoires en longeant la première étagère. Comme d'habitude j'aurais probablement du mal à choisir lesquels acheter, bien trop me faisaient de l'oeil. Je tomba sur un ouvrage intitulé « Le masque de l'amour, reflet de nombreux sortilèges », et mon cœur eut un petit soubresaut lorsque le mot « amour » se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je jeta un coup d'oeil à ma droite où Draco était penché sur un tout petit opuscule de couleur verte très claire. Pour l'instant il ne s'était rien passé, strictement rien. Et moi qui espérais tant... Mais non, depuis notre départ, Draco n'avait prononcé pas plus de trois mots. Il n'avait pas protesté lorsqu'on s'était éternisé chez l'apothicaire, ni quand George ne faisait qu'hésiter qu'en au Hibou qu'il allait choisir. George se tenta même à l'énerver en marchant sur son pied. Il n'avait apparemment pas vu que je m'étais rendu compte qu'il avait fait exprès. Il s'était rapidement confondu en excuse, mais Draco l'avait interrompu d'un « pas grave » des plus indifférents, tandis que le roux afficha une mine aussi surprise que déçue ! Il y a encore quelques mois, il aurait fait un scandale pour sa chaussure souillée, son pied meurtrit et aurait crié jusqu'à qu'on lui repaye ses souliers. Malgré le fait qu'on l'hébergeait, je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il ferait autant d'effort.

Draco sortit sa tête de son livret et la tourna justement vers ma direction. À cet instant je reprenais conscience que j'étais en train de le fixer depuis déjà quelques minutes et je détournai ma tête tout en rougissant, gênée de m'être faite surprendre. Je continua à longer les étagères et me reprit rapidement à la contemplation des livres sur les rangées qui était à ma gauche afin de chasser très vite les images de Draco que mon esprit m'imposait. Cependant, je n'arrivais pas totalement à comprendre de quoi les manuels parlaient. Et c'est là qu'enfin je pu entendre un peu plus du timbre de cette voix qui savait me faire tant d'effet. Pendant que je m'étais vivement retourné, il s'était approché vers moi d'une démarche très silencieuse, presque féline.  
- Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais tant aux sortilèges qui font succomber aux plaisirs délicats et violents de l'amour...  
- Pourquoi ? Tu sais certainement à quoi je m'intéresse, bien sur ? Lui répliquais-je, assez agacée de m'être faite surprendre au rayon des « incantations et filtres d'amour pour faire tomber l'élu de votre coeur ». Et puis, ce n'était pas pour en faire usage sur moi, que je regardais ça, rajoutais-je. C'était pour une étude que je fais à ce sujet !  
Mon excuse sembla être convaincante puisqu'il n'y ajouta rien et son air moqueur disparut rapidement de son visage. En vérité, j'étais tombée sur ce rayon totalement par hasard et je me sentais assez gênée de ça.  
Draco semblait ressentir la même chose, il entrouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et un silence pesant s'installa entre nous. Comme si cela l'embarrassait, il finit tout de même par interrompre notre mutisme mutuel.  
- Alors ça se passe bien avec Ron en ce moment ? Me demanda-t'il comme ça, d'un ton désinvolte.  
Son air nonchalant autant que sa question me perturbèrent quelque peu. Alors comme ça Malfoy Junior s'intéressait à mes histoires de cœur ? Je peinais à y croire... Pourtant c'est ce que je souhaitais, du plus profond de mon cœur ! Ce dernier se mit à tambouriner de plus en plus fort contre ma poitrine et je me sentis balbutier en lui répondant :  
- Euh... Et bien oui ça va, dis-je. Puis je me rendis compte que si j'espérais qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Draco, il fallait la jouer franc jeu. J'ajouta donc : enfin, non, pour être sincère, ça ne va pas du tout... Tout est différent depuis... Enfin tu voies la bataille, je veux dire...  
Je m'interrompit, encore troublée par sa question. J'avais peur d'évoquer la bataille de Poudlard, car j'ignorais ce qu'il ressentait à ce propos. Et puis cette question... Voulait-elle dire que je l'intriguais ? Et voilà, ça y est que mon cœur recommençait ses palpitations ! Je le dévisagea et m'aperçut que son air était des plus inexpressifs. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si intensément inaccessible et renfermé ?  
Il releva les yeux vers moi et je détourna aussitôt mon regard. Il ajouta alors :  
- Oui, je comprend, cette guerre nous aura tous changé, ce sera dur de faire en sorte que tout redevienne comme avant, les sentiments autant que tout le reste... Mais je pense que beaucoup de choses aussi font bien d'être changée. Ça pourrait être mieux non ? Des fois il vaut mieux accepter tous ces bouleversements et retournements de situations, ça permet de mieux avancer...  
Mais que voulait-il dire par là ? Était-il bien en train de m'inciter à oublier Ron ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Et pourquoi faut-il qu'il garde une contenance si distante en prononçant ces paroles ? De plus il se mettait à philosopher d'une manière que je n'aurais pas cru digne d'un Serpentard ! Ces réflexions étaient poussées et me rendaient bien songeuse... Décidément Draco n'avait pas finit de me surprendre, et j'aimais ça !  
Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre quand on fut interrompit par l'arrivée de George. Le rouquin se mit hostilement entre Draco et moi comme pour tenter de rompre avec animosité le simulacre de proximité que j'avais réussit à avoir avec le prince de Serpentards . Manifestement, il s'aimait à briser chacun de nos échanges aujourd'hui ! C'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'il faisait le coup ! Il était bien gentil à s'inquiéter pour moi et à haïr le jeune Malfoy, mais là il me semblait évident que Draco ne se serait pas risquer à me faire le moindre mal dans un lieu aussi publique ! De plus, nous discutions de manière absolument normale et sans véhémence, il aurait du s'en rendre compte avant d'interférer !  
- Alors Mione tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? Me dit il d'une voix suave.  
Je le regarda interloqué. D'où et depuis quand il m'appelait Mione ? Et c'était quoi cette voix délectable qu'il employait ? Je compris finalement, il faisait tout pour énerver Draco évidemment ! Cela voulait peut-être dire qu'il savait quelque chose à propos de ce dernier concernant ses sentiments vis-à-vis de moi ! Je me sentais faible et idiote de penser ainsi. Je m'accrochais à mes espoirs avec tant d'ardeur que je me trouvais moi-même pathétique.  
- Oui j'ai ce qu'il me faut, lui dis-je en lui montrant un livre que je tenais à la main.  
- « Le livres de Ombres, où comment sortir du mal » lut-il, eh bien c'est joyeux tout ça ! Nous sommes sortit du mal ajouta-t'il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.  
Je souris devant son idiotie, il voulait faire son malin, mais là c'était raté ! Je lui répondit alors d'une manière qui était un peu trop sarcastique peut-être :  
- Ce livre évoque justement la manière dont les sorciers s'en sont à chaque fois sortit après chacun des terribles événements qui ont marqué l'histoire. Comment même les sorciers les plus infâmes se sont relevé aussi bien que les plus illustres, et comment ils ont pu remonter dans l'estime des autres ! Selon moi c'est justement ce sujet qui est aussi important et d'actualité en ces temps-ci !  
En entendant ces mots, Draco plongea son regard vif dans le mien. J'y lu une puissante curiosité. Il s'était assurément sentit visé par le sujet de ce grimoire. C'était d'ailleurs parce que je voulais essayer de l'aider à s'en sortir et à le comprendre que j'avais choisi d'acheter celui-ci. Pourtant il ne dit rien et se resta à m'observer.  
George, par contre se sentit un peu stupide et hocha la tête avant d'ajouter avec entêtement :  
- C'est vrai, mais bon je pense que certain lâche ne pourront jamais changer et resteront très bas dans mon estime.  
À ces mots, il avait jeté un acerbe coup d'oeil au blond qui se trouvait à sa droite. Draco s'aperçut de son oeillade mais ne la releva pas et préféra se diriger vers la caisse de la boutique pour finaliser ses achats.  
Aah mais qu'est-ce-qu'il me tapait sur les nerfs ce Weasley ! J'admirais l'attitude de Draco, il parvenait à rester si détaché. À Poudlard, il suffisait d'une simple petite remarque d'Harry pour qu'il monte sur ses grands chevaux et en viennent même aux mains.

En sortant de la librairie, George proposa que l'on s'arrête chez le Glacier « Florian Fortarôme », ce dont je ne me fit pas prier ! J'avais la gorge très sèche et il faisait plutôt chaud ! Florian nous reconnut aussitôt lorsqu'on arriva et nous salua d'un grand sourire.  
- Voilà bien longtemps qu'on ne vous avez pas vu sur le chemin de traverse ! Comment va notre talentueuse jeune sorcière me demanda-t'il.  
- Je vais bien et vous ? Lui répondis-je, en souriant.  
- Très bien aussi ! Les affaires tournent à merveille en cette saison et j'ai pleins de nouveaux parfums qui devraient te plaire ! L'un d'entre eux à une odeur de parchemins, me dit-il avec un clignement de l'oeil. Et vous George les affaires ?  
- Ça se remet en marche doucement ! Je me suis donné un petit mois de repos et de récupération. Après je dois passer à la boutique pour voir Lee Jordan, c'est lui qui a géré tout le commerce pendant cette durée et je lui dois une fière chandelle pour avoir si bien fait marcher la vente.  
À ce moment, Florian remarqua Draco qui nous accompagnait. Jusqu'à présent il était resté assez effacé derrière nous. En fait c'était le cas à chaque fois qu'on parlait avec quelqu'un. Il devait se sentir embarrassé pour nous, car tous le regardaient avec un air méchant non dissimulé et devaient se demander qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à trainer avec nous de manière si amicale.  
- Bonjour jeune Malfoy, lui dit-il d'un ton très froid.  
- Bonjour, lui répondit le blond en restant neutre.  
- Bien alors que prendrez-vous jeunes gens ? Demanda-t'il en esquissant à nouveau un sourire au coin.  
- Pour moi ce sera une boule aux dragés surprises de Bertie Crochue et une seconde au chocolat au poivre, commença à dire George. Et toi Hermione ?  
- Je prendrais une boule de ton nouveau parfum alors, ainsi qu'une boule à la mélasse mentholée, dis-je.  
Florian lança un regard interrogateur et hautain à Draco.  
- Une boule crème canari et une autre à la patacitrouille pimentée, dit-il doucement.  
- Très bien je vous fait ça !  
Il nous tendit les magnifiques glaces qui étaient plus que bien garnies de crèmes et de petites douceurs en confettis comme des copeaux de chocolats ou des paillettes de sucres multicolores.

La lumière de l'extérieur commençait doucement à descendre et il était devenu plus agréable de marcher dehors. La délicate fraicheur nous enveloppait et on se balada un peu dans les ruelles du chemin de traverse pour profiter de cet instant reposant. Ce lieu m'inspirait une certaine joie de vivre et un réconfort. Je savourais ma délicieuse glace et en regardant mes deux acolytes je constata que les arômes de leur glace étaient tout aussi exquis. À quelle belle illusion ! En cet instant je pourrais presque croire que tout les trois on étaient de bons amis venus magasiner ensemble.  
À un des coins d'une rue, on arriva enfin devant la boutique de Farces et Attrapes de George. Je lui dis que pendant qu'il parlerait « besogne », j'allais aller dans la papeterie qui se trouvait juste en face. À ma grande surprise, Draco s'exclama qu'il m'accompagnait, ce qui lui valut un regard plus noir que noir de la part du jumeau, qui n'eut pourtant rien à redire. On se sépara alors sur ces mots.

Arrivés dans la petite échoppe, on se dirigea vers le rayon des plumes et des encres. Apparemment, Draco avait aussi besoin de nouvelles plumes. On passa un temps aberrant à les observer, les manipuler et les comparer. J'étais touchée par sa minutie et sa délicatesse. On voyait qu'il était intéressait par les belles choses et avait le goût du travail bien fait. Finalement, il en choisit une grande très distinguée et élégante de couleur verte et or, qui était aussi très couteuse. Pour ma part j'étais sensiblement tombée sous le charme d'une longue plume très minces qui était de couleur rose pâle et parcourue de fils dorés et rouges flamboyant. Mais son prix me déstabilisa et me fit vite redescendre sur terre. J'attrapa donc une autre plume qui se trouvait plus sur la droite et qui était elle d'un ton bleu nuit très foncé mais qui était tout de même jolie.  
Je rejoignit alors Draco qui faisait la queue derrière une vielle dame portant une cape jaune criarde des plus farfelues. Il sembla surpris en voyant ce que je tenais dans les mains.  
- Tu as pris cette plume là ? Me demanda-t'il d'un air très étonné.  
- Euh oui.. pourquoi ? Elle n'est pas bien tu penses ?  
- Mais tu as passé bien une demi heure à admirer la rose qui est au fond là-bas ! Pourquoi ne prends tu pas celle-ci ? Dit-il de manière confondue.  
Je me sentis hésitante à lui confier le pourquoi du comment, mais me lança tout de même :  
- Et bien c'est le prix, tout le monde n'a pas ta fortune Malfoy, tu sais ! Lui dis-je sur un ton que je voulais comme celui de la plaisanterie.  
Il ne le prit cependant pas du tout comme ça. Une expression très sérieuse se peignit sur son visage. Je cru d'abord que je l'avais vexé ou mis en colère et je m'en voulut de suite. Mais il me dit :  
- Ah mais il fallait le dire ! Ça se voit qu'elle te plait vraiment, ramène là moi, je te la paye !  
Je resta abasourdit en entendant ses paroles, et mit un certain temps à réagir :  
- Non... Non, non, c'est bon Draco, je t'assure,il n'y a aucun problème ! Dis-je précipitamment.  
- Si il y en a un ! Je m'en voudrai sinon...  
je fut alors d'autant plus estomaqué. Il était tellement gentil et humain. Il avait enfin laissé tomber le masque. Il me fixa avec insistance puis regarda en direction de la plume tout en me faisant un mouvement éloquent vers cette direction. J'alla alors la chercher et lorsque je revînt pour m'apprêter à protester à nouveau, c'était à notre tour d'arriver à la caisse et il me la prit des mains avant que j'eu le temps d'esquisser la moindre parole ou geste.  
- Il y a-t'il quelque chose à emballer pour un cadeau Messieurs, dames ? Demanda la boutiquière.  
Draco me regarda et demanda en souriant avec amusement :  
- Tu veux que je fasse emballer ton cadeau Granger ?  
- Mon... Mon cadeau ? Lui demandais-je un peu choquée.  
- Étant donné que je te paye quelque chose comme ça, d'une façon purement charitable, on peut en effet considérer qu'il s'agit d'un cadeau non ?  
Il affichait un air narquois et fier que je lui reconnaissais bien. Je ris alors.  
- Eh bien si c'est un cadeau, tu n'as pas d'autres choix que de le faire emballer, ironisais-je, sinon je considérerai que ça n'en est pas un !  
- Très bien, alors cette plume-ci sera à emballer, dit-il à la vendeuse en désignant la magnifique plume rose. Il me regarda à nouveau avec amusement.  
Je me sentais si bien. Je me sentais à ma place à ses cotés.

On ressortit de l'échoppe, en continuant de plaisanter en se taquinant mutuellement. Au même moment, George sortait également en face, lorsqu'il arriva à nos cotés, nous parvenions difficilement à réprimer un terrible fou rire.  
- Eh bien qu'y a t'il de si drôle ? Demanda-t'il de façon glaciale. Il nous jugea avec une telle austérité que j'eu une impression semblable à celle d'avoir descendu un escalier en ayant loupé quelques marches.  
Je prie la parole timidement :  
- C'est juste Draco qui racontait une blague... C'était par rapport à une dame qui était dans la papeterie avec nous et qui portait une cape jaune absolument désopilante. Mais dis-moi, il est arrivé quelque chose ? Ça ne va pas bien pour ton magasin, il y a eu un problème ?  
- Ah euh... Non non, pas du tout, tout va bien, se reprit le rouquin rapidement, pour se donner bonne constance. Je suis juste fatigué, je crois qu'on devrait rentrer.  
- Oui tu as raison, repris-je, moi aussi je commence à me sentir éreintée, allons-y !  
Je commença à marcher, suivit par les deux jeunes hommes, non sans remarquer le regard toisant que lança George à Draco. On aurait cru qu'il chercher à le défier. C'était étrange, en général George était très amical et rieur, il n'avait aucun mal à rigoler et à accepter les gens même les plus méchants. J'avais toujours admiré leur tolérance. Mais peut-être que la mort de Fred par les mangemorts l'empêchait définitivement de pouvoir supporter l'un de ces partisans porteur de la marque.  
D'ailleurs je n'avais pas encore vu celle de Draco depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il portait un t-shirt blanc très fin et qui comportait de longues manches. Je trouvais qu'il lui allait très bien. Il était si moulant qu'on devinait avec passion les saillants abdominaux qui s'y trouvaient dessous. Je sentis à intense frisson me parcourir et descendre au bas de mon ventre. Je le désirais décidément avec appétit.

Lorsqu'on arriva au Terrier, une savoureuse odeur sucrée et épicée nous envahit les narines. Quoi que cela puisse être, ce que nous allions manger ce soir serait excellent ! On déballa nos achats et rangeâmes nos sacs et courses. C'est là que Draco ressortit mon paquet. Je l'avait subitement oublié après la petite altération entre Draco et George.  
- Tiens Hermione, ton cadeau, me dit-il.  
Tout le monde le regarda avec une surprise non feinte. Je perçue le mélange entre l'incompréhension et la jalousie de Ron. L'ébahissement total de Harry qui me fit sourire intérieurement, puis la colère et le mépris qui semblaient animer George. Ils regardaient tous avec avidité le petit paquetage que je tenais en main. Je l'ouvris alors sous leur yeux attentifs.  
- Je sais ce que c'est en fait, dis-je pour m'expliquer, devant le regard interrogateur de Ron. Je leur raconta alors l'histoire.  
Je vis une petite pointe de bonheur et de soulagement s'agiter dans les yeux de Harry, et je ne parvenais pas vraiment à en comprendre la cause. Par contre, Ron et George paraissaient d'autant plus énervés à présent que les révélations avaient été faite. Ils se sentaient probablement coupable de ne pouvoir m'offrir d'aussi couteux présents. Je leur aurait bien dit que tout ce la ne représentait rien, mais d'une part c'était un mensonge, car offert par Draco, cela représentait beaucoup. Et d'une autre part, il était toujours dans la pièce et je ne voulais pas qu'il soit blessé s'il m'entendait.

Le reste de la soirée se passa de manière très agréable et joyeuse. On alla se coucher tous de bonne heure, globalement exténués par cette journée.  
Pourtant ma nuit fut un peu agitée, et aux alentours de minuit, je me releva pour aller au toilettes. Je descendis discrètement les escaliers. La maison était vraiment plongée dans le silence et la sérénité. Je me soulagea la vessie, et remonta les marches. Notre chambre, à Ron et moi, se situait au dernier étage, soit le quatrième, et nous imposait donc de passer devant toutes les autres chambres.  
Lorsque j'atteignis le second étage, j'entendis une sorte de gémissement rauque. Aussitôt des fourmillements m'agitèrent à nouveau le ventre. Je m'arrêta à ce niveau et m'approcha de la porte d'où provenaient les plaintes faibles et inarticulées. Je n'avais aucun peine à deviner par quelle action ces lamentations étaient dûe. Un plaisir sans conséquent se propagea dans tout mon corps. J'aimais ce que je ressentais, ce désir ardent. Une peur cependant me saisit l'abdomen quand je me rendis compte que le bruit émanait de la chambre à Draco. Celle-ci était légèrement entrouverte, et je m'approcha alors doucement afin de vérifier l'origine de ces gémissements...

* * *

Moooorning ! *Dit-elle une brosse à dent dans l'oreille*  
Allez un peu de sérieux voyons jeunes gens ! Bien alors vous aurez deviné,  
J'aime finir en posant quelques suspens dans l'histoire !  
Alors comment avez vous trouvé cette sortie sur le chemin de Traverse ?  
On sent que les sentiments d'Hermione s'intensifie.  
Draco dévoile de plus en plus son caractère de sous la carapace.  
Mais comment vont évoluer ces relations ? Et surtout,  
Que va voir Hermione dans la chambre à votre avis ? This is the question !  
Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut ! j'essayerai de poster les prochains  
plus rapidement, comme c'est les vacances... Mais je participe à un concours d'OS également,  
alors ne vous attendez pas à la suite d'ici demain non plus :p  
Bisous Bisous ! Et n'oubliez pas : des avis constructifs !


	4. L'étreinte Jalouse

**_4. l'étreinte jalouse et le spasme obsesseur ne valent pas un long baiser_**

Une chaleur oppressante semblait émaner de la pièce vers laquelle je m 'approchais. Une puissante terreur me contracta l'abdomen. J'avais si peur de ce que j'allais y trouver. J'essayais de chasser certaines mauvaises idées et convaincu qu'il était forcément en train de faire un mauvais rêve. C'était un ancien Mangemort, il en avait pleins des raisons de faire des songes cauchemardesques.  
J'attrapais la poignée de mes mains tremblantes. Elles étaient légèrement moites, en conséquence à la redoutable tension intérieure que je tentais de refréner. Puis je tirai délicatement sur le battant afin de pouvoir passer ma tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Là ce que je vis et entendis m'ébranla au plus au point. Il y avait deux corps nus exaltés l'un contre l'autre. Je reconnu Draco dont le visage était tourné vers moi. Cependant il ne me vit pas, la pénombre l'en empêchait. En revanche son visage était aussi lumineux que la lune qui l'éclairait au travers de la fenêtre. Il était plaqué contre le mur du fond de sa chambre, l'autre se tenait agenouillé juste devant lui tel un prédateur prêt à bondir. Ses mains étaient posées sur les hanches du blond, son visage à hauteur de l'entre-jambe. Je n'osais mettre un mot sur ce que l'inconnu faisait à Draco mais mon cœur eut un sursaut lorsque je compris. Draco avait la tête penchée en arrière et se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir. Mais une plainte sensuelle lui échappa tandis qu'il se mit à caresser avec passion les cheveux de... Et c'est là que je devinai au contour de sa silhouette, que la personne qui se tenait à genou, dans l'ombre, était un homme. À ce moment, Draco se remit à pousser d'excédants soupirs de plaisir qui me perturbèrent. Je me dépêcha de ressortir ma tête de la pièce puis me précipita à l'étage où je regagna mon lit.

Qui était-il ? Je n'avais pas réussi à reconnaître l'identité de l'homme nu. Une étrange sensation de jalousie me tiraillait le ventre. Draco aimait les hommes. Je n'aurai jamais ma chance avec lui. Jamais. Et pourquoi avait-il était si gentil hier, je me suis faite tant d'espoir suite à notre sortie sur le chemin de Traverse.

Bon qui cela pouvait-il être, récapitulons les hommes de la maison. Arthur Weasley ? Absolument imparablement impossible ! Bill Weasley ? Il a Fleur et il en est très amoureux non ? Et puis il a toujours aimé les filles à ce que j'en sache ! Ensuite il y a George Weasley, alors là ça me semble très très inconcevable ! Il a passé la journée a expressivement faire remarquer qu'il détestait Draco Malfoy à un point plus que haut. Ou alors peut-être était il jaloux que Draco s'intéresse plus à moi qu 'à lui ? Ou la la, non là je m'égare et c'est ridicule. Draco ne semblait pas du tout être attiré par lui. Bien sûr, il y a Harry et Ron, mais à ma connaissance, Harry aime comme un fou la belle Ginny et Ron semble être amoureux de moi plus qu'il ne pourra jamais l'être de quelqu'un d'autre ! Finalement, une seule solution persistait. Le bel amant de Malfoy s'était incrusté au Terrier durant la nuit dans le but de participer à de magnifiques ébats érotiques.

Je rumina ça incessamment dans ma tête avant d'avoir une idée. Je me tourna vers Ron dans le lit, espérant qu'il ne dormait pas. Car c'était souvent le cas en ce moment, il traversait une période d'insomnie aiguë.  
- Dis Ron, tu sais si ton père a retiré les sortilèges de protection autour de la maison depuis que Draco est arrivé ?  
Pas de réponse. Je tata la place à côté de moi et me rendit compte alors avec horreur qu'elle était vide. Il n'était pas dans le lit. Mon cerveau se mit à réfléchir avec frénésie. Mais où était-il ? Notre pièce étant plongée dans une obscurité totale, je n'avais pas du tout remarqué son absence. Cele faisait peut-être un bout de temps qu'il n'y était plus. J'essayais de me chasser cette horrible idée qui voulait percer mon esprit. Non, ce n'est pas envisageable, Ron ne peut pas être l'homme que je viens de voir au pied de Draco !

Je me mis à sangloter silencieusement. Mes yeux exprimait probablement tout l'effroi que je pouvais contenir en cet instant. J'étais partagé entre une multitude de sentiments qui me submergeaient tous. D'une part, j'étais dégoûtée, comment Ron pouvait-il me faire ça ! Il osait me tromper, et avec Malfoy en plus ! Tu parles qu'il était gentil avec moi celui-là, il n'a aucune dignité ! Aucune ! Il se ramène au Terrier comme ça, il couche avec le mec des autres ? Non mais je rêve ! Et puis Ronald bien sûr pas gêner du tout ! C'est sûr qu'avec un canon comme Malfoy, il allait pas dire non ! Mais pourtant il n'est pas gay ! Alors pourquoi ? D'une autre part, je devais l'avouer, je crevais de jalousie. Comment avait-il pu réussir à faire tomber Draco ? Je sais, je suis pathétique. Je lui reproche de me tromper, alors que ça fait des semaines que je n'ai qu'un nom en tête : Draco. La triste ironie du sort est que malgré tout ce n'est pas moi qui l'aurait eu, l'ange blond.

Je ne sais pas comment je parvint à m'endormir cette nuit, dans mes souvenirs j'avais passé des heures à remuer, à me retourner dans mon lit sans cesse, à attendre en vain le retour de Ron. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais dormi. Mal, certes. Je me réveilla avec les yeux brûlants d'une fatigue encore écrasante, les cheveux hirsutes et en bataille, et un mal de dos insoutenable. Très rapidement je me souvins de la veille, je me souvins de mon excursion au toilette de la nuit. Très vite je me souvins qu'il fallait que je trouve Ron. Tout de suite ! Je m'attachai rapidement le visage et me débarbouillai le visage pour obtenir un semblant de convenance. J'enfilai rapidement un jean et un t-shirt vert très clair que j'attrapai au hasard dans la vieille armoire qui occupait une assez grande partie de notre chambre assez petite. Je descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre sans prendre le soin de le faire en sourdine. Et c'est ainsi qu'à la manière d'un éléphant, et j'arrivai en bas aussi essoufflée que je l'aurai été à l'arrivée d'un marathon. Ginny me regarda d'un air surpris lorsque je déboulai devant elle.  
- Ah ! Tient, tu tombes bien ! Lui dis-je avant qu'elle n'est le temps de me demander ce qu'il se passait. J'enchainai de suite, tu n'aurais pas vu Ron par hasard ?  
- Si si, bien sûr, dit-elle décontenancée, il est dehors avec Arthur, il sont en train de..  
je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir et me précipitai hors de la maison.  
- Ronald Weasley ! Criais-je en m'approchant de lui, pourrais-je savoir ou tu étais cette nuit ?  
Il recula, de peur sans doute, et m'observa étonné.  
- Eh bien j'étais... Euh... quelque part.  
- Ça je m'en doute ! Lui dis-je, hurlant presque sous la colère.  
- Eh ne t'énerve pas Herm ! S'interposa Harry.  
- Toi, je t'ai rien demandé ! M'exclamais-je. Et je reportais mon attention à Ron. Alors ? J'attends tes explications !  
- Mais je ne comprend pas, voyons Mione...  
- Mais c'est très simple pourtant ! Cette nuit, je me réveille et là je me rend compte que la place à mes cotés est vide !  
- Attends serais-tu en train de m'accuser d'infidélité ? Demanda-t'il outré. Non mais là je suis surpris, tu voulais que je te trompe avec qui peut être ? Avec ma propre sœur, ou peut être avec la plante verte qui se trouve juste là a ta droite ?  
- Oh oh ne te moque pas de moi Ronald, s'il te plait ! Dis-je, excédée.  
Entre temps, tous les autres s'étaient rappliqués autour de nous et écoutaient d'une oreille attentive. Je me sentis mal à l'aise soudainement de m'être autant donnée en public. C'était la jalousie qui me poussait à bout. Qu'allait penser Draco maintenant ? Je regardai en sa direction et vit qu'il essayait de comprendre comme les autres ce qui pouvait bien m'arriver. Mais pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas tous qu'il est normal de suspecter une tromperie quand son copain va coucher ailleurs. Mais non chacun d'eux me regardaient d'un air surpris non feint et abasourdis par mes propos.  
Voyant que je restait là sans bouger et ne faisait mine de lâcher prise, Ron s'affaissa et s'assit par terre, se prenant la tête dans les mains.  
- Très bien Hermione, je vais tout te dire, mais d'abord sache que je suis déçue que tu aies cru que je pouvais te tromper. Je t'aime plus que tout, et plus que ma propre vie. Ton anniversaire est le 19 septembre et comme c'est bientôt la rentrée des classes, nous avions l'intention de te préparer une surprise et une fête avant que l'on ne revienne à Poudlard. Car là-bas nous n'aurions pas pu le célébrer correctement et comme il se doit n'est-ce pas ? Et puis comme ça tout le monde aurait été là... Nous voulions le faire d'ici une semaine...  
Je me sentis brusquement idiote et prise de cours.  
- Mais alors... Enfin, mais ça ne me dit pas ou tu étais cette nuit ? Dis-je d'une petite voix.  
- Hermione, cette nuit c'était mon tour de garde.  
Je le regardai de façon interrogatrice, ne voyant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.  
- C'était une surprise évidement, mais il aurait du y avoir des Serpencendre pour éclairer la fête. Je sais que ces animaux te fascinent et j'avais pensé que tu en serais ravie. Mais comme tu le sais, lorsqu'ils sont sans surveillance, ils se cachent dans des recoins pour y pondre leurs œufs et, si ceux-ci réussissent à grandir sans être repérés et chassés, ils peuvent t 'enflammer la maison ou n'importe quoi d'autre ! Alors le seul moyen de les conserver sans qu'il n'y est de quelconque risques de dangers, est de leur lancer un sortilège de congélation toutes les deux heures environs. Nous les avons mis dans la cabane de l'arrière cours... Je ne pensais pas que tu remarquerai forcément mon absence, quand je suis partie tu dormais... Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiété...  
Je ne sus que dire. J'avais été bête, bête de douter de lui. Tout le monde autour de moi me fixer et je sentais la pression monter. Je fondis alors en larme et me blottis dans ses bras tout en me confondant en excuse. Il commença à me bercer en me chuchotant que ce n'était pas grave du tout. Il était toujours si gentil avec moi.  
- En tout cas Ron, murmurais-je, c'est une excellente idée les serpencendres, j'adore, tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux. Et j'ai vraiment hâte de les voir. Je t'aime.  
Ces derniers mots me firent mal quand ils sortirent de ma gorge. Je n'aimais pas mentir, mais là je sentais que c'était les morts adéquates à dire. Les autres se sentirent rassurés et je perçu quelques éclats de rire autour de moi. Qu'importe s'ils se moquaient. Car tout ce qui importait maintenant, c'était de savoir. De savoir avec quel homme Draco Malfoy avait couché cette nuit, par la barbe de Merlin !

Je passai tout le reste de la matinée dans une sorte de transe ou je bavardais avec moi-même. Après le repas de midi, je décidai d'aller me dégourdir les jambes et annonçai aux autres que je partais me promener dans la forêt de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Ginny se proposa à m'accompagner mais je déclinais son invitation en lui disant que je me sentais pas très en forme en ce moment et un peu stupide à cause de l'événement de ce matin et donc que de surcroit, j'avais besoin de réfléchir, seule. Elle me dit qu'elle comprenait, me sourit puis me pris dans ses bras quelques secondes. Sa chaleur humaine me réconforta. Harry avait de la chance de l'avoir, elle était gentille, intelligente et en même temps très forte.  
Je marchai d'un pas pressant pour m'éloigner de la maison et quand je fut enfin à l'abris des regards sous les imposants arbres, je me permis de ralentir. Les épais feuillages ne laissaient pas filtrer beaucoup de lumière et en d'autres saisons moins lumineuse que l'été, il devait être angoissant de se promener ici. J'empruntai un sentier plus étroit qui se détachait à gauche du premier chemin que j'avais pris. Quelques ronces s'accrochaient de temps en temps à mes mollets mais je n'y prenais pas garde. Une délicate odeur de bois de Mélèze commençait à embaumer l'air au fur et à mesure que je m'enfonçais dans les bois. J'inhalais pleinement l'air puis m'assis sur un rocher placé non loin de la sente. Avec sérénité je fermais les yeux et profitais de l'instant présent.  
À cet instant, je sentis se poser sur mes lèvres un baiser d'une délicatesse exquise. J'ouvris précipitamment les yeux au moment où mon embrasseur capturait ma lippe tendrement pour me la mordiller. Je le repoussa aussitôt en voyant de qui il s'aggissait.  
- Mille Gorgones ! George ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Et qu'est ce que tu fais là nom d'une citrouille déambulante !  
- Je suis désolée de t'avoir effrayé Hermione, me dit-il en souriant, pas l'air gêné plus que ça.  
- Mais Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ? Lui demandais-je, totalement confuse.  
- Enfin, tu avais l'air tellement triste, alors je n'ai pu résister à l'envie de t'happer les lèvres pour te remonter un peu le moral ! J'embrasse comme un Dieu paraît-il, ça ne peut qu'avoir eu effet !  
Il me regarda d'un air interrogateur, s'attendant apparemment à ce que je confirme ses propos.  
- Pourrais-je savoir plutôt ce que tu fais là ? Lui demandais-je, préférant ne pas faire attention à ce qu'il avait dit précédemment.  
- Eh bien, c'est évident, je t'ai suivit.  
- Tu m'as suivit ! Répétais-je, choquée.  
- Oui Hermione ! Et je te conseille de refermer ta bouche de choquée rapidement, avant que je ne sois tenté de t'attraper à nouveau les lèvres et de laisser danser ma langue avec la tienne.  
Je lui asséna une puissante gifle sur la joue pour qu'il se taise.  
- Arrête ! Dis-je. Tu es risible là.  
- Je ne suis pas risible Hermione. Répondit-il, je suis amoureux. Et tu l'es aussi.  
- Quoi ! Mais ne dis pas n'importe quoi voyons ! Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi et je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi ! J'aime Ron ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend soudainement ?  
- Non c'est faux.  
- Hein ?  
- Tu aimes Draco, pas Ron. Fais-la aux autres si tu veux mais pas à moi.  
- Je.. Comment le sais-tu ? Dis-je en balbutiant. Tu as tort...  
- Non je n'ai pas tort Hermione et tu le sais. Comme je te l'ai dit avant, je t'aime, et donc par conséquent, je t'ai déjà beaucoup observé. Et toi, c'est Malfoy que tu as intensément observé. Et je suis terriblement jaloux, je ne te le cacherai pas.  
Je le fixais, ne sachant quoi répondre à ses paroles. Si je m'étais attendue à ça...  
- Mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi, ça va s'arranger, puisque tu vas tomber amoureuse de moi ! Je ferai tout pour !  
- Mais tu es fou ! Que vas-tu donc faire ? Finis-je par m'exclamer.  
- Eh bien, pour être honnête, cela fait bien deux ans que tu me plait, énormément même, je dois dire. Mais tu aimais Ron et il t'aimait aussi. Et même si je suis souvent méchant avec lui, ce ne sont que des plaisanterie entre frères, je ne me serais jamais abaissé à lui voler celle qu'il aime. Mais là toute la donne à changé vois-tu. Puisque tu n'aimes plus Ron, je ne fais plus rien de mal en te courtisant, car tu finira de toute façon par le quitter, tout comme tes sentiments pour lui te quittent de plus en plus.  
- C'est absurde, arrête tes bêtises, George je t'en prie !  
- Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, ça sera notre petit secret, je ne dirai rien. Je te laisse le lâcher quand bon te semble. Sache juste que je suis là, et que moi je ne vais pas te lâcher. J'ai bien l'intention de te montrer à quel point l'intensité de mon amour pour toi est aussi élevée que les cieux !  
Et sur ce, il se leva et m'abandonna complètement dans l'étourdissement le plus complet. Il commençait à repartir en direction du Terrier, mais il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il se retourna à nouveau et me dit :  
- Allez, avoue ! Tu l'as aimé mon baiser n'est-ce pas ?  
Je sentis une bouffée de colère m'envahir subitement et je lui hurlai violemment :  
- NON ! C'était absolument infect, même un sombral m'aurait mieux embrassé !  
Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il dit :  
- Ça c'est la preuve qu'en fait tu as adoré, tu as juste peur de l'admettre.  
Et là il me laissa en me prie la tête entre les mains. Décidément ma journée était très perturbante. Jamais je n'aurais du me lever ce matin.

Je resta longtemps assise sur mon rocher à me remémorer la scène avec George. Et c'est un craquement sonore de branche morte qui me sortit de mes songes. Je releva la tête, persuadée que c'était le roux qui revenait à la charge. J'étais déjà prête à lui crier de dégager sur le champ. Mais ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit lièvre au pelage couleur noisette. Je me décida à reprendre le chemin de la maison avant que mon absence trop longue se fasse remarquer.

La dernière semaine des vacances se fit sans encombres à mon grand étonnement. Je joua assez bien la comédie de la jeune fille éperdument amoureuse de Ron. Je n'appris rien d'autre concernant l'amant caché de Draco, mais il faut dire que j'évitai sérieusement de descendre la nuit ou de m'approcher de sa chambre. J'avais conservé quelques distances avec lui pour contraindre George à revenir sur son opinion quand à mes amourettes. Mais de toute évidence, ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Certes, il s'était fait discret, comme il l'avait dit. Cependant, je sentais qu'il était toujours là, je le voyais me scruter de loin. Son regard toujours pesant sur chacun des gestes que j'effectuais. Et quand l'occasion se présenter à lui, il essayait de se retrouver seul avec moi. Il n'avait pas retenter de m'embrasser, par contre il se comportait en véritable séducteur avec moi.  
Ma fête d'anniversaire se déroula également sans encombres et c'est le cœur serein que le 1er septembre, on rejoignit la Gare de King's Cross. Le Poudlard express devait partir à neuf heures piles et pour ne pas changer, nous étions en retard. On franchit le passage de la voi neuf heures moins cinq, après avoir couru sur tout le long du quai côté moldus. On se dépêcha de monter dans le train après avoir embrassé toute la famille Weasley. Et c'est là que je m'aperçu que la valise que tenait George était pour lui.  
- Tu viens aussi à Poudlard ? Lui demandais-je abasourdie. Mais tu as déjà fini tes études !  
- Et oui Hermione, c'est pour les affaires tu comprends ! Je pensais que tu étais au courant... Il faut dire que bizarrement tu ne me parlais pas trop ces temps-ci, alors je n'ai peut-être pas eu l'occasion de te le dire... Quelque chose ne va pas peut-être ? Me demanda-t'il ironiquement, en feignant l'être totalement innocent.  
Je pensais que je serai enfin tranquille et que la tension que j'éprouvai à chaque fois qu'il était là allait enfin pouvoir me quitter quelques temps, mais il fallait croire que non.  
- Les affaires tu as dit ? Quelles genres d'affaires ? Lui demandais-je.  
- Par exemple, enquêter sur les besoins des élèves bien sûr. Il est toujours important d'être à l 'écoute de ses clients et de pouvoir suivre la demande en besoins et en services de nos acheteurs !  
- En résumé, tu vas encore laisser Lee Jordan gérer la boutique tout seul ? Ce n'est pas très professionnel ça... Dis-je en me moquant.  
Il haussa un sourcil en sentant la provocation et répondit :  
- Ne me dis pas que je t'effraye ? Tu as peur que je te saute dessus pendant la nuit peut-être ?  
Et il ajouta en chuchotant :  
- j'ai dit que je t'aimais Hermione, et c'est vrai, mais ça ne veut pas dire non plus que tout ce que je fais est en fonction de toi et que tu dois te méfier de moi. Je ne pense pas être ce genre de personne !  
Je me sentis rougir, honteuse que la conversation se soit finalement retournée contre moi. Je m'éloigna de lui pour rejoindre Harry et Ron, en grande discussion encore avec Arthur et Molly.

On trouva assez difficilement un compartiment vide, après avoir traversé la quasi totalité des wagons du train. Nous en voulions un vide évidemment, étant donné notre grand nombre. Draco avait beaucoup mûri durant ce mois en notre compagnie. Et très étonnamment, il semblait presque entretenir une relation amicale avec Harry et Ron. Enfin surtout avec Harry en fait. Je soupçonnais Ron de prendre beaucoup sur lui quand le blond était là. Car il y a encore deux jours, j'avais surpris Ron s'énerver de l'attitude de Malfoy alors qu'il était dans la chambre avec Harry. Mais ce dernier avait plutôt eu l'air de ne pas écouter les reproches que son amis faisait à propos de Draco. C'était comme si les deux ennemis jurés de toute notre enfance à Poudlard avaient enfin enterré la hache de guerre et décidé de se considérer, si ce n'est pas comme des amis, au moins comme deux connaissances qui se respectent. J'espérais juste que ça allait durer et que, quand ils retourneraient chacun dans leur maison respective à Poudlard, ils ne recommenceraient pas à s'insulter et à se taper dessus.

_Draco était assis juste en face de moi dans le compartiment et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le contempler par moment. Il portait un jean marron très élégant et une chemise blanche. Il l'avait légèrement ouverte au col et ses manches étaient retroussées jusqu'aux coudes. On aurait pu y voir la marque des Ténèbres si ce dernier n'avait pas décidé de définitivement la masquer. En effet, depuis environs deux semaines, monsieur s'obstinait à porter un bandage autour de l'avant bras. On avait tous eu beau de lui dire que c'était absurde, il semblait s'être résout à le porter à jamais. En fait, avant qu'il ne porte son bandage, on ne l'avait jamais vu en t-shirt. Il ne voulait décidément pas que les gens autours de lui puissent voir sa marque de Mangemort. Les traits fins de son visage me fascinaient et la blancheur de sa peau scintillante provoquait en moi un sentiment de confusion totale. Il fallait que je me détache un peu de lui ou je finirai rampante à ses pieds à baver. Il fallait que je me résonne, après tout n'aimait-il pas les hommes ? Je ne savais plus. Je ne savait pas. Le fait de ne pas avoir encore trouvé la personne avec qui il avait partagé ses draps cette nuit là, me rendait douteuse. Je n'étais même plus certaine qu'il s'agissait bien d'un homme. Ou peut-être aussi était-ce mon espoir qui resurgissait et balayait tout ce qui rendait impossible notre amour d'une douce rafale... Lorsqu'on arriverait à Poudlard, je l'aurai à l'oeil..._

* * *

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Choqué à vie de ce que Hermione a vu ?  
j'espère pas ! Il faut encore que vous soyez d'attaque pour les Chapitres suivants )  
Bon et sinon comme vous avez vu, ce chapitre est plus centré sur George...  
Et on découvre enfin ses intentions ! Vous vous attendiez à ça ?  
Que pensez-vous de la réaction d'Hermione et de ses sentiments ?  
Je suis consciente d'être cruelle... D'une je vous annonce que notre fouine préférée est gay,  
de deux, je ne vous dis pas avec qui il couche.. *NOOON ne me tapez pas !*  
Et sinon comment va se dérouler cette nouvelle année à Poudlard ?  
De nouvelles surprises vous attendrons dans les prochains chapitres..  
D'ici là, donnez moi vos impressions !_


	5. Serpent qui change de peau

**_5. Serpent qui change de peau est toujours serpent. _**

_**Point de vue de Draco **_

Ah son regard. Si perçant, si translucide. Elle sait, évidemment. Je crois que dans cette foutue maison, tout se sait. Peut-être même que c'est elle qui est derrière tout ça et qu'elle à convaincu quelqu'un de le faire... Moi qui pensait qu'elle était la vertu pure, toujours pleine de bonnes intentions. Je levais à nouveau mes yeux vers elle, et comme souvent, elle détournait le regard. Je devais la dégouter et sans doute me déteste elle. Moi, un assassin, rien d'autre. Je crois que je n'avais jamais eu aussi honte de tout le reste de ma misérable vie. Je jetai un coup d'oeil aux autres personnes qui se trouvaient dans le compartiments. Tous de braves lions. Et pourtant l'un d'entre eux avait agit comme un vil et malin reptile ! Je me pris la tête entre mes mais. Il fallait que j'obtienne vengeance.  
J'aurais dû être davantage sur mes gardes. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a élit domicile chez les gentils qu'on est à l'abris de toutes agressions. Mais si je m'étais attendu à ça. Il fallait que je prenne l'air. Non. Il fallait que je les quitte tous, définitivement. Je me levai brusquement, faisant retourner tous les visages qui m'entouraient en ma direction.  
- Je dois prendre l'air, dis-je, pour m'expliquer.  
J'empoignai mon sac et ma valise d'une autre main fermement et sortis précipitamment. Sur le pas de la porte j'entendis tout de même Harry grommeler :  
- Tu prends l'air avec tes valises maintenant ? On n'est pas des voleurs tu sais.  
Je marquai un temps d'arrêt, prêt à répliquer, mais me retînt et continuai d'avancer. Je marchais vers l'avant du train tout en tirant ma valise avec énervement. Bon et bien il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver un compartiment de première année et de tous les virer à ma manière. Lorsque j'entendis qu'on m 'appelait.  
- Draco ! Je me demandais quand je finirai par te voir !  
Je me retournai et sourit de soulagement en voyant celui que j'espérais revoir depuis longtemps. Mon meilleur ami.  
- Blaise ! Je suis vraiment content de te voir !  
- Et moi donc ! Tu m'as négligemment laissé sans nouvelles pendant je dirais... presque deux mois... C'est bien ça ? Me dit-il, un ton de reproche dans la voix.  
- Oui... Sans doute deux mois... Je n'ai pas compté.  
Il me regarda, un air légèrement ahuri dans le visage, avant de s'exclamer :  
- Et bien surtout ne t'excuse pas ! C'est vrai tient, on est ami non ? Ce serait la moindre des choses de laisser un peu ton orgueil de côté tu ne crois pas ?  
- Tu sais bien qu'un Malfoy...  
- ... Ne s'excuse pas, je sais ! Me coupa-t'il, une lueur de colère s'animant dans ses yeux.  
Je lui fis un sourire moqueur et dit :  
- Ah, je te retrouve enfin. J'ai presque cru que tu allais finir par m'embrasser, tu étais tellement ému de nos retrouvailles.  
- Ne dis pas de conneries ! Je n'étais pas ému. Simplement heureux de savoir que tu es en vie. Bon sang Draco ! Quand décideras-tu de penser à autre chose qu'à ta petite personne ?  
- Dis moi Blaise... Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas devenu un Poufsouffle hein ?  
- Quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Blaise, d'un air interloqué.  
- C'est bon, c'est bon je plaisantais... Je te trouvais juste étonnement sentimental tout d'un coup.  
Blaise Zabini poussa un soupir d'irritation, mais ne dit rien.  
- Tu me laisses entrer dans ton compartiment alors ? Demanda Draco d'un ton amusé.  
Blaise s'écarta pour me laisser entrer, puis se rassit près de la fenêtre et commença à observer le paysage.  
- Tu étais seul, ou bien... ? Commençais-je  
- Oui, tu sais bien que la plupart ont déserté ou sont morts.  
Il se tourna vers moi, et dit d'une voix grave :  
- Goyle, Crabbe, Nott... Beaucoup ont été tué, et d'autres se cachent désespéramment. Ils doivent être mort de peur à l'idée d'être jugé. Et s'ils ont été trouvé, l'accès à Poudlard pour faire leur dernière année leur sera surement refusé !  
- Oui c'est vrai. Au fait, je suis quand même désolé pour avant. J'étais très énervé et je n'aurai pas du rejeter ma colère sur toi. En vérité, je me sens très rassuré que tu sois là aussi cette année. J'ai vraiment eu peur que certains mangemorts, encore très indigné de la mort du seigneur des Ténèbres, cherchent les déserteurs pour les achever.  
Blaise hocha la tête, compréhensif.  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Alors où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ?  
Je lui raconta tout, de ma fuite lors de la bataille de Poudlard à mon arrivée chez les Weasley. En passant par les nombreuses cachettes que j'avais du trouver entre temps pour éviter ceux qui me traquaient. Le temps passa très vite. On ne se rendit pas compte que le soleil laisser perler ses derniers rayons lumineux et flamboyants à l'horizon... Et c'est pendant que Blaise racontait à son tour ses mésaventures que le Poudlard Express arriva sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard.  
- Au fait, disais Blaise avec ironie, tu n'es plus préfet cette année ?  
Je le regarda surpris de sa question, puis m'esclaffa.  
- À vrai dire je n'y avais même pas pensé ! Tu crois que j'aurais dû rejoindre le wagon des préfets ? Lui demandais-je en gloussant.  
- Haha non je ne crois pas, je pense que la directrice McGo fera une déclaration à ce sujet.  
On sortit du compartiment, continuant à blaguer à propos des changements qui risquaient d'être opéré maintenant que la bataille contre le mage noir s'était parfaite. Et tandis qu'on descendait du train, je pu observer au loin le groupe de Gryffondor, mené par Harry qui avançait vers nous. Je pressai Blaise en lui disant :  
- Allez, dépêchons nous, je ne veux plus revoir leur sale tête. Ni au balafré, ni à la belette.  
Je m'apprêtai à dire « ni à la sang-de-bourbe » mais sans savoir pourquoi, ces mots ne parvinrent pas à franchir mes lèvres. Je me ressaisie vivement en me convaincant que c'était forcément parce qu'elle avait été trop gentille durant ces dernières semaines.

Nous avions tous rejoint la grande salle et retrouvé nos longues tables familières. Cela faisait du bien de retrouver ce quotidien et cet environnement où j'avais vécu les plus beaux instants de ma vie. Je m'étais toujours dit qu'en ce qui me concernerait, les cauchemars commenceraient quand je quitterai le collège. Quand je devrai devenir un cruel mangemort, à l'image de mon père. Mais finalement, tout ça s'était déroulé bien plus tôt que je ne l'avais craint. Mais au moins, à présent, j'étais sure qu'en quittant cet établissement, ce ne serait pas obligatoirement les enfers qui m'attendront.  
Le début du banque se déroula selon la tradition. La répartition d'abord, un magnifique discours de bienvenu ensuite. Celui de cet année fut considérablement long, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas. Il fallait présenter les nouveaux professeurs d'une part. Il fallait penser aux défunts, continuer à se soutenir dans la tristesse qui nous morfondait tous. Il fallait penser générosité et entraide dans ce nouveau monde à reconstruire. Mais pour une fois j'écoutais attentivement ce que la directrice McGonagall disait. Elle vînt à parler des préfets.  
- Cette année, les deux préfets en chef seront, Hermione Granger de la maison Gryffondor...  
Là je réprima une nausée, toujours ces abrutis de Gryffondor qui ont les beaux rôles. Et c'est toujours cette miss-je-sais-tout qui impressionne tout le monde qui est au devant de la scène.  
- ... Et Draco Malfoy de la maison Serpentard.  
Je m'étouffa de surprise. Blaise me frappa fermement le dos pour m'aider à avaler correctement la salive qui entravait ma gorge.  
- Quoi ! Mais ce n'est pas possible, m'exclamais-je, en regardant Blaise. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à la vieille de me nommer à ce poste !  
Blaise rigola puis me dit en se moquant :  
- Je pensais plutôt que ça te rendrait heureux, haha. Tu vas pouvoir martyriser les nouveaux à ta guise.  
- Pfff ne dit pas de bêtises, après ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai plutôt intérêt à ne pas me faire trop remarquer si je ne veux pas qu'elle m'est dans le collimateur. Elle n'est pas aussi naïve et gentille que Dumbledore. En plus, maintenant que tout le monde connaît mon histoire, qui va réellement me respecter...  
Je me tourna à nouveau vers Blaise, qui tentait de dissimuler un fou-rire.  
- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a encore ? Demandais énervé.  
- Tu me surprends Draco, je pensais que ce qui t'agacerait le plus serait de partager tes appartements avec Granger.  
Je failli m'étouffer à nouveau et toussa presque mes poumons avant de me reprendre.  
- Et merde ! J'avais complètement oublié ce détail ! Oh la la mais c'est la misère. Je suis foutu ! Ça y est.  
- Mais non, mais non, fit mon ami, peinant à dissimuler ses gloussements. Après tout, vous avez chacun votre propre chambre et votre propre salle de bain. Vous aurez juste une grande sale commune. Mais crois-moi, elle est tellement grande que vous devriez réussir à vous trouver tous les deux dans cette pièces sans que vous ne vous remarquiez mutuellement !  
Je regardais Blaise d'un air si déprimé qu 'il reprit contenance et cessa ses blagues idiotes.  
- Non mais je t'assure mec, ça va bien se passer !  
Je m'apprêtai à hocher la tête, résigné, quand une masse non identifiée se jeta sur moi violemment.  
- DRACO ! Je ne savais pas que tu venais aussi à Poudlard cette année ! Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles quand j'ai entendu McGo te nommer préfet en chef !  
- Bonjour Pansy, dis-je nonchalamment, c'est gentil de me laisser respirer.  
Elle pouffa et desserra son étreinte.  
- Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je voie !  
- Toujours aussi pot de colle à ce que je voie !  
Son visage s'assombrit, et je réalisa que j'y étais aller un peu fort. Après tout, j'avais peu d'amis, mais ceux là m'étaient fidèles et étaient toujours prêt à me suivre n'importe où, il fallait que je prenne soin d'eux.  
- Excuse moi Pansy, je venais d'apprendre que j'allais partager une salle commune avec la miss-je-sais-tout, tu comprends que ce n'était pas le moment de venir piailler à côté de moi...  
Elle me regarda avec consternation.  
- Ah ba si Draco s'excuse, je ne peux qu'accepter de le pardonner. C'est tellement peu fréquent !  
Je décida d'ignorer sa remarque et de ne pas m'emporter.  
- Alors tu as passé de bonnes vacances Pansy ?  
Elle afficha d'abord un air interdit avant de comprendre que je plaisantais et répondit :  
- La routine... Un procès par ci, par là... Pour finalement apprendre que je ne serai pas condamné et surtout que je pouvais venir passer mon année à Poudlard et obtenir mes ASPICS.  
Je lui sourie et passa ma main derrière ses épaules pour la rassurer et dis d'un ton protecteur :  
- Tout va bien aller maintenant ! Nous sommes tous les trois là, ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps !  
Elle parut vraiment touché par mon élan de compassion soudaine et reprit un faciès joyeux en disant :  
- Bon elle a finie son discours celle là ? J'ai faim moi.  
Pansy avait eu un bon timing, car au même moment, la directrice nous souhaitait un bon appétit et faisait apparaître devant nous le festin qui était resté dissimulé depuis notre arrivée.

Bien que j'avais toujours très bien mangé chez la famille Weasley, ce repas là me sembla être le meilleur depuis bien longtemps ! Les tables regorgeaient de nourritures toutes très diverses mais toutes aussi excellentes en goût ! Alors que nous nous étions déjà attaqué au dessert, la directrice reprit la parole.  
- Bien ! Maintenant que vous vous êtes rassasié, j'aimerai encore vous communiquer une dernière information avant que vous ne rejoignez tous progressivement vos dortoirs pour vous coucher. Cette année sera très particulière puisqu'elle aura pour but de créer le plus de rapprochement possible entre les différents maisons. Ces maisons existent pour séparer les caractères de chacun et vous permettre d'évoluer en fonction de vos capacités. Cependant elles nous divisent également entre individus de différentes maisons. C'est pourquoi, cette année, il y aura certes, d'un côté toujours la coupe des quatre maison qui sera à gagné pour la maison ayant obtenu le plus de point. Mais nous organiserons également ce que j'appellerai les Hogwarts' Olympics pour les élèves de septième année uniquement. Ces jeux seront également fait par équipe, mais ces équipes seront constituées au hasard, et regroupant des élèves de toutes maisons confondues ! Diverses épreuves amusantes seront organisées tout le long de l'année et auront pour but de vous faire gagner des points dans le dessein de gagner et d'obtenir la coupe des Olympics ! Bien sûr l'organisation de ces événements vous sera communiqués d'ici très peu de temps, de même que la constitution des équipes, qui elle sera annoncée demain soir ! En attendant, je vous souhaite une très belle première nuit au château, en espérant qu'elle soit peuplée de rêves les plus doux !

Nous avions tous été forts perturbés par l'annonce du professeur McGonagall. Pansy l'avait regardé complètement estomaquée et avait gardé pendant bien une minute la bouche grande ouverte, ne sachant que dire.  
- Ferme la bouche Pansy, un filet de bave va bientôt couler... Lui avais-je dit.  
Ça lui avait rapidement redonner ses pensées plus claire. Et elle s'était exclamé :  
- Non mais elle est vraiment tarée celle-là ! Elle s'imagine vraiment que mélanger des Serpentards à des imbéciles de Poufsouffles ou à des arrogants Gryffondor resserrerait les liens si forts qui nous unissent ! Avait-elle dit de façon ironique.  
Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir réagit comme ça évidemment. Un petit coup d'oeil chez les Gryffondors m'apprit que la nouvelle les avait tout autant retourné. Harry avait presque les yeux qui sortaient et Ronald était apparemment en train de jurer. Là je croisa le regard d'Hermione, il était pénétrant mais étonnamment pas haineux , mais plutôt curieux. Je me demandais à quoi elle pensait, j'avais soutenue son oeillade, mais elle, gênée, comme je m'y attendais, détourna ses yeux de moi. Je regardais les Serdaigles qui eux ne semblaient pas très contents non plus. Sans doute n'étaient-ils pas prêt à partager leur intelligence et leur sagesse avec quelconque autre maisons. Et puis les Poufsouffles, trop gentils, devaient déjà craindre de se faire dominer par les Serpentards qui seraient dans leur équipe. Finalement, ça pourrait peut-être devenir amusant. Il fallait juste espérer que je ne serai pas dans la même équipe que Potter.

Lorsque j'arrivai devant le tableau qui menait à la salle commune des Préfets en chef, je m'aperçus que je ne connaissais pas du tout le mot de passe. Je m'apprêtai à faire demi-tour pour aller râler chez la directrice lorsque la demoiselle peinte sur le tableau m'appela. Elle était plutôt mignonne et semblait très timide.  
- Vous êtes Draco Malfoy ? Demanda-t'elle.  
-C'est bien moi.  
- Je m'en doutais, vous êtes la description exacte que m'a faite l'autre.  
- L'autre quoi ?  
- L'autre préfète. Elle est déjà entré, elle a déjà choisit son mot de passe.  
- Ah parce que nous pouvons en choisir un chacun ?  
- Oui, bien sûr.  
- Très bien. Permettez que je réfléchisse.  
Je regardait autour de moi, il n'y avait personne dans les environs. C'était ça aussi l'avantage d'être préfet. On se trouvait bien tranquille au sixième étage, là ou aucun n'autres dortoirs n'avait sa place.  
- Mon mot de passe sera la Loutre, dis-je à voix basse.  
- D'accord, vous pouvez désormais entrer. N'oubliez pas que votre chambre personnelle comporte également un mot de passe et que vous pourrez choisir ou non de prendre le même.  
J'hochai la tête, agacé de ses bavardages et attendit qu'elle fit pivoter le cadre pour que je puisse entrer. Hermione était assise sur l'un des fauteuils qui faisait face à la cheminée. Quand elle m'entendit passer la porte, elle se leva soudainement.  
- Draco ! ... Euh enfin, je veux dire... Malfoy. Salut.  
- Ne commence pas à me fatiguer Granger. On partage des appartements, mais ça ne t'oblige pas à me parler.  
Elle ne sut que répondre à mon intervention, mais je sentie son regard glacial me dévisager. Je continuai à avancer en direction de ma chambre lorsqu'elle finit tout de même par parler. Je m'y attendais un peu, elle n'arrivait jamais à fermer son clapet celle-là, une vraie pie.  
- Ce n'est pas la politesse qui va te tuer Malfoy. Je pensais que tu étais devenue plus aimable. Je suis déçue de voir que je me suis trompée. Ne t'en fais pas je ne te parlerai plus !  
- Laisse moi rire Miss-je-sais-tout, je t'ai déçu ? Mais qu'attendais-tu de moi ? Qu'un mois chez les Weasmoches me rendrait aussi doux et adorable qu'un agneau ?  
- Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller où que ce soit pour espérer changer ! Tu resteras un être abjecte et détestable, je n'aurais effectivement jamais du en douter !  
Et sur ce, elle tourna les talons et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Abjecte. J'étais abjecte. Bon d'accord j'y étais peut-être allé un peu fort dès le début. Et puis tant pis. Je sens que cette année ne sera à nouveau pas de tout repos. Je m'approchait de la porte de ma chambre. C'était étrange il n'y avait pas de portrait, mais alors comment la porte me demanderait-elle un mot de passe ? J'attrapai la poignet pour essayer de l'ouvrir, lorsque la serrure se mit à bouger, telle une bouche.  
- Avant de pouvoir rentrer, je vous invite à choisir un mot de passe !  
Je réfléchissait à choisir ou non le même mot de passe que l'autre mais me dit que non, il valait mieux changer. Après avoir cogité quelques minutes, je murmura à la serrure :  
- Abjecte, sera mon mot de passe.  
La serrure eut un ricanement mauvais mais dans la seconde qui suivit, la porte s'ouvrit doucement tout en laissant filer un grincement sinistre.

Je pénétrai dans ma chambre et eut la bonne surprise de la voir décoré aux couleurs de ma maison. Voilà qui ne serait pas trop dépaysant ! Je rangeai rapidement quelques affaires avant de sortir l'objet essentiel auquel j'avais pensé depuis plusieurs jours. Ma pensine. J'allais enfin pouvoir revoir la scène et obtenir davantage d'indices. Je l'installait délicatement sur son support et après avoir délicatement retiré mon filament de souvenir pour le déposer dans la bassine, je plongeai ma tête dedans.

J'étais tranquillement couché dans mon lit lorsque je vis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et une ombre furtive pénétrer dans la pièce. Je me voyais me redresser de suite et attraper ma baguette magique. Mais de toute évidence celui d'en face avait bien préparé son coup, et dans la seconde qui suivit je me vis dans l'incapacité d'esquiver le moindre mouvement. Quel idiot. Se faire prendre par un simple maléfice du saucisson, il fallait vraiment que je me sente en sécurité pour avoir tant baisser ma garde. La seconde d'après, je me vis être plaquer en arrière contre le lit. La pièce était plongée dans un obscurité quasi totale et même là alors que je regardais la scène d'un autre angle, je ne parvenais pas à reconnaître de qui il s'agissait. Je me vis en train de me faire arracher mes vêtements un à un. Je me souvins que cette personne avait une sacré force, c'est de là que j'en avais d'abord déduit que c'était un homme. Une fois nu, j'entendis que c'était mon mon assaillant qui avait levé le sortilège « Petrificus Totalus ». À ce moment, je me souvins que j'avais voulu enfin protester, mais que mon agresseur m'avait de suite également lancé un sortilège de mutisme. Il était très bien préparé. La scène qui suivit me fut absolument horrible à regarder, je le voyais commencer à me tripoter et me caresser aux zones les plus sensibles, j'aurai voulu crier et me débattre mais mes mains étaient nouées par son « incarcerem ». Dans le souvenir j'aurai voulu m'approcher de l'homme mais je ne pouvais pas... C'était une des règles. On ne peut pas voir ce qu'on ne connaît pas. Je remarquais tout de même que l'homme faisait très attention de ne pas approcher son visage du mien, à aucun moment il ne me laissa le moyen de deviner qui il était. Je vie enfin arriver le moment que je regretterai toute ma vie. Par tous ces attouchements, une certaine démangeaison palpitait tout de même au bas de mon ventre, et qui que ce pu être je l'avais soudainement désiré. Et contre mon grès je m'étais mis à bouger en harmonie avec le corps qui se pressait contre le mien. Je suivais son mouvement, enivré par cette sensation de plaisir que je ressentais. Je me maudissais, pourquoi n'avais-je pas résisté ? J'aimais les filles bordel ! Et ça ! Et lui, c'était qui ? Voyant que je prenais mon pied dans nos ébats, il m'avait même dé-ligoté les mains, et moi comme un imbécile j'avais continué... Je me sentais humilié. Mais j'attendais encore un moment. Pendant l'acte j'avais été sûre de voir à un moment la porte se refermer doucement. Pourtant je ne l'avais pas vu s'ouvrir. J'espérais tant que personne ne nous avez vu. Je me concentrai avec attention sur la porte. Et c'est là que je vis en effet une ombre se dessiner dans l'entrebâillement de la porte avant qu'elle ne se referme prestement. Je ne pouvais pas voir précisément de qui il s'agissait, mais l'idée même que quelqu'un ait pu nous voir me rongeait de l'intérieur... Je décida de ressortir de la pensine, profondément perturbé. La suite de toute façon, je la connaissais : voyant que je reprenais mes raisons et que j'avais brusquement attrapé sa tête, l'inconnu m'avait repoussé d'un coup violent dans le visage et était parti aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il m'avait laissé là, frustré, effrayé. J'ai pleuré tout le reste de la nuit durant. Et toute les nuits suivantes. Je n'ai plus jamais oublié de lancer des sorts de protection sur ma porte...

Mais qui était-ce ? Était-il venu pour me faire peur et avait finalement lui aussi aimé ces sensation et était donc resté ? Ou alors voulait-il juste me ridiculiser, faire pression sur moi ? Peut-être que j'avais un admirateur secret dans cette maison de fou et que, prit de frustration sexuelle, il était venu me violer ?J'avais quasiment de suite barré de la liste Arthur Weasley et Bill. Ils n'auraient eu aucune raison de faire un tel acte, de plus ils avaient chacun leur épouse. Sinon, il restait l'imbécile de jumeaux et Ronald, mais merde pour quelle raison m'auraient-ils fait un tel coup ? Il en était de même pour Potty, ma seule présence à le don de l'énerver, il ne me supporte pas, moi non plus et c'est très bien comme ça ! Je savais que c'était un homme, j'avais sentie son sexe dressé contre le mien, de ça je n'en avait plus aucun doute. À moins que la personne ait prit du Polynectar... Mais ce serait vraiment exagérer et pousser très loin la réflexion. En tout cas, je savais qu'il avait trouvé du plaisir dans son viol. C'était un indice. Le premier à me reluquer sera mis sur la liste des éventuels coupables. Je pensais tout de même aux filles de la maison, Fleur et Molly étaient trop amoureuses de leur maris respectifs et bien trop bonne pour de tels actes, c'était certain. Ginny devait être un sacrée, c'est sûr, mais elle est éprise de Harry. Et Hermione... Non Hermione ne connaît pas ce genre chose, je la voie mal aussi entreprenante ! Je me permis un petit ricanement à la pensée d'une Hermione dévergondée. À mon avis ses cabrioles avec son Weasley devaient être d'un ennui...

Après avoir revêtit un bas de pyjama de couleur argentée je me glissa sous les draps frais de mon lit. Je ne parvenais pas à dormir cependant. J'imaginais cette fois un nombre de scénario inimaginable quant à l'individu qui nous avez vu à travers la porte... Ce pouvait être n'importe qui cette fois... Ces enfoirés de Weasley allaient me le payer !

* * *

_Salut ! Comment allez vous ?  
je sens que certains seront rassurés par certains événements du chapitre )  
Et d'autres peut être seront horrifiés ? Bon vous constaterez que le suspens et le mystère restent la grande base de ma fiction, oui j'adore ça ! J'espère que ce chapitre au point de vue de Draco vous aura plut !_

Voilà voilà Bisous & à la prochaine ! 


	6. Dans nos larmes s'attarde l'espoir

**_6. Dans nos larmes s'attarde l'espoir d'un amour naissant :_**

_**Point de vue Hermione**_

On ne peut pas vraiment dire que mon réveil fut très extatique. J'avais passé ma soirée à sangloter jusqu'à en inonder mon lit autant que la Fontaine de Trevi à Rome pouvait déverser ses pleurs en un rien de temps.

Si mes pensées allaient vers cette fontaine en cette matinée, c'est que la dernière fois que je m'étais trouvé face à elle, lors d'un voyage que j'avais fait à Rome en compagnie de mes parents, il m'était arrivé quelque chose d'absolument incompréhensible. C'était il y a deux ans de cela, nous étions sur la place de Trevi, et celle-ci était bondée de touristes, comme toujours. Et soudainement, je me souviens que le ciel s'était obscurcit. De longues trainées de poussières noires s'étaient mises à tourbillonner au dessus de nous et étonnamment je semblais être la seule à m'en être aperçu. Puis ce fut le trou noir complet. J'avais beau entreprendre, depuis, à tenter de me souvenir, mais ce n'était que folie et cela allait à l'encontre de mes forces. Une partie de ma mémoire avait été effacée, je ne voyais pas d'autres alternatives à celle-ci. Après une durée dans les abîmes que je ne saurais définir, je me revois assise pas terre dans un coin de la fontaine, abritée des regards. J'avais brusquement changé de place et ne savait comment cela s'était produit. Mes parents m'avaient cherché longtemps avant que nous ne nous rejoignîmes enfin. Mais eux semblaient des plus ordinaires et n'avaient apparemment pas eu de sensations de troubles. Et le seul indice que j'eus de ce qui s'était passé était des larmes qui affluaient. Pourquoi pleurais-je de nouveau ?

J'avais compris plus tardivement que les poussières occultes qui avaient tournoyé dans le ciel devait être des Mangemorts et que probablement j'avais été soumise au sortilèges d'amnésie. Mais en essayant d'en parler à quiconque, j'avais aussi pu admettre qu'un second sortilège m'avait été assujetti. En effet dès que je voulais y penser ou le raconter, soudainement j'oubliais ce que je voulais dire. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une telle magie, mais elle était puissante de toute évidence, et ne faiblissait pas avec le temps. Et alors je garderai ce secret en moi à jamais. Mais qui était-ce qui m'avait lancé de tels sortilèges ? Encore des interrogations auxquelles aucune réponses ne me parvient. Je tenta de mettre un mot dessus, mais la seconde d'après je perdais le fil de ma pensée. À quoi songeais-je déjà ?

J'essuyai prestement les larmes sèches dont le contour se profilait encore sur mes joues. Cette fois je pouvais me souvenir de quoi celle-ci était la conséquence. Malfoy. Draco je veux dire. Oui Draco c'est plus jolie. Décidément il m'en fait voir de toute les couleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit de s'énerver comme ça ? Il était si gentil récemment. Bon il est vrai que depuis que je l'avais vu dans le lit, il avait semblé différent, mais toujours gentil néanmoins. Ou peut-être est-ce encore mon esprit qui me joue des tours ?

Après être passé par la case douche, et démêlage de cheveux intense, j'enfila enfin ma robe de sorcière par dessus mes vêtements moldus. Un léger débardeur rouge et une jupe de l'uniforme de Poudlard. Prête. Un dernier coup d'oeil dans le miroir et je me sentais un peu mieux. Il avait beau avoir bien chambouler l'intérieur de mon esprit, cela ne se voyait pas de l'extérieur.

Je sortis de ma chambre et vit qu'au même moment Draco sortait de la sienne. Je me souvenais bien de notre dispute de la veille et j'étais bien décidée à attendre ses excuses avant de lui reparler. J'avançais rapidement, la tête haute, vers le portrait de sortie, en l'ignorant du mieux que je pu. Il se précipita alors devant moi, un air narquois sur le visage. Je cru d'abord qu'il avait l'intention de me passer devant et que c'était la raison de son empressement. Eh bien, très bien s'il était pressé il pouvait bien sortir avant, mais pas la peine d'afficher un faciès si goguenard. Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsqu'alors que j'attendais derrière lui qu'il ait franchit le passage, je le vis se mettre de côté en me tenant la porte. Il me laissait passer. Je fus tentée un moment de sourire et de le remercier, mais je craignais que son attitude fut un piège. Alors je continua de marcher sans lui accorder un seul regard. Des excuses je voulais, des excuses j'aurai.

Le petit déjeuner étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus succulent. La table abondait d'onctuosités et de mets dont la plupart des élèves raffolaient. Je saluais mes amis tout en me servant généreusement en pancakes arrosés de sirop d'érable.  
- Ça va ma Mione ? Me demanda Ron, avant d'enfourner une portion assez importante de bacon et d'oeufs dans sa bouche. La cohabitation avec la fouine n'est pas trop difficile ?  
- Pas du tout. Il est très... euh discret pour l'instant.  
Je vis la nourriture passer dans son gosier et il ajouta :  
- Oui ba il a plutôt intérêt à le rester si il na veut pas qu'on intervienne ! N'est-ce pas Harry ?  
Ce dernier commença à ouvrir la bouche, mais je l'interrompis :  
- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Vous avez réussit à vivre sous le même toit avec lui durant presque un mois, vous savez qu'il a changé non ? Alors arrêtez de jouer les gamins !  
- Hééé parle à Ron uniquement ! Moi je n'ai rien dit ! Je trouve même que Draco s'est vraiment bien comporté au Terrier. Je ne lui ai quasiment pas adressé la parole, mais le peu de conversation que nous avons eu était toujours très correct et cordial.  
- Ah parce que tu l'appelles Draco toi maintenant ? Demanda Ron, avec des yeux ronds.  
- C'est son prénom... Répondit simplement Harry.  
Ron s'apprêta à répliquer mais je le devança.  
- Tu as tout à fait raison Harry ! Il est bon d'enterrer la hache de guerre et de vous considérer comme de bons camarades !  
Je souris à Harry, heureuse de son comportement. Ron quant à lui préféra abandonner l'idée de discuter. Il avait toujours au travers de la gorge le fait que ses parents aient accepté de loger Draco. Il en avait honte je crois, honte que Draco ait vu les conditions dans lesquelles lui vivait par rapport au blond. Je jetai d'ailleurs un petit coup d'oeil vers la table des Serpentards mais retournai vivement la tête vers Harry. Bien sûr, il fallait que quand je veuille le regarder, il me regarde également. Même de loin, j'avais pu sentir ses yeux d'acier pénétrer les miens. Il avait semblé surpris et je crois qu'il avait aussi détourné son regard. Mais ce qui m'énerva le plus fut le regard amusé qu'eut Harry lorsque je m'étais précipitamment tourné vers lui. Il avait vu. Au mon Dieu ! Faite qu'il n'est pas vu qui j'ai relooké ! Je constatai alors qu'il regardait vers la table des Serpents juste derrière moi puis me regardait à nouveau et répétait ce geste plusieurs fois. Je lui imposai d'arrêter ces mouvements de tête d'un regard noir avant de regarder Ron. Lui par contre ne s'était aperçu de rien. Ouf. Et la discussion reprit normalement.

On se mit à parler avec enthousiasme des cours qu'on aurait aujourd'hui lorsque la voix du professeur McGonagall résonna dans toute la salle. Tout le monde reporta son attention sur la directrice qui s'apprêtait à faire un discours. Harry profita alors de ce moment de dissipation de Ron pour se rapprocher de moi au dessus de la table et dire :  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione. Je ne dirai rien. Rien du tout. À toi de faire tes choix.  
Et sur ce il me fit un clin d'oeil et me sourit malicieusement avant de regarder lui aussi notre professeur de métamorphose.  
- ... Donc comme vous le savez il était prévu que l'annonce des équipes soit faite soir. Cependant, les tirages au sort on déjà été effectué devant la pressante exaltation dont vous avez fait preuve à l'égard de l'organisation de ces Olympics ! Aussi, je tiens à vous informer que des affiches sur lesquelles sont consignée la composition de chaque équipe ont été placardées à plusieurs endroits dans le château. Notamment sur les murs à droite en sortant de la grande salle. Voilà, sur ce je vous souhaite une très bonne première journée de cours à tous.  
Un brusque mouvement de foule se propagea sur l'ensemble des quatre longues tables. Tous les élèves de septième année, et même ceux qui n'avaient visiblement pas finit de manger se précipitèrent à la sortie de la Grande salle. Je constatai qu'il y avait même des petits curieux de toutes les années confondues qui allaient voir. On se mit d'accord avec Harry et Ron à attendre que cette masse d'élève s'éparpille un peu avant d'y aller. En revanche, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan s'étaient levés, la bouche encore pleine, et tentaient maintenant de se frayer un chemin au milieux des autres pour voir où leurs noms étaient inscrits. Leurs attitudes à tous me faisait bien rire.  
Un petit coup d'oeil vers la gauche me permit de noter que mon co-préfet en chef ne s'était pas encore levé non plus, d'ailleurs il affichait un air totalement indifférent à l'engouement qui se dessinait chez les élèves de notre année. Mais Pansy quant à elle ne tenait plus en place et avait de toute évidence hâte de savoir avec qui elle serait !  
- Bon ça vous dit qu'on aille voir ? Demanda Ron. Il y a moins de monde non ?  
- Ouai, allons-y. Dit simplement Harry.  
Il se leva et Ginny en fit de même tout en lui attrapant la main avec affection. Ils étaient vraiment beau. On marcha vers la sortie et je vis que Draco s'était aussi levé, tiré par une Pansy excitée. Je sens que je ne vais pas la supporter longtemps celle là ! Zabini Blaise suivait également d'un air las.  
Alors qu'on passait le pas de la porte, George Weasley arrivait en face de nous. Il portait un très beau costume marron qui le mettait vraiment en valeur. Il alla à notre rencontre en souriant.  
- Alors vous avez déjà vu les listes ?  
- Non on y va justement ! Répondit Ron. Tu les a vu ?  
- Oui, mais je vous laisse la surprise, pour en être une, ça en sera une sacrée !  
En passant à mes côtés il murmura :  
- Bonne nouvelle.  
Ayant entendu son inopiné chuchotement, je me retournais pour lui répondre, mais il continuait déjà sa route vers la table des Gryffondor pour petit déjeuner. Que voulait-il dire par là. Bonne nouvelle pour qui ? J'étais avec Draco, ou bien avec lui peut-être ? Mais je doutais fort qu'il y participe. Peut-être étais-je tout bêtement avec Ron.

On s'approcha des nombreuses affiches et pût enfin lire les listes. Notre première surprise fut de constater qu'il n'y avait pas quatre équipes comme on s'y était attendu. Mais plutôt des équipes de deux. Plusieurs d'entres-elles retirèrent mon attention :

**_Justin Finch-Fletchley / Lisa Turpin  
Pansy Parkinson / Harry Potter  
Parvati Patil / Zabini Blaise  
Ronald Weasley / Cormac McLaggen  
Hannah Abbot / Neville  
Padma Patil / Millicent Bulstrode  
Lavande Brown / Ernie Macmillan  
Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger  
..._**

Et là je m'arrêta. Ou plutôt mon cœur s'arrêta. Net.  
- Oh nooon ! Entendis-je Ron râler. Tout sauf lui, pitié.  
Bon c'est vrai qu'il était tombé avec un de ces bons ennemis.  
- C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Harry. Je dois être maudit.  
- Oh mon pauvre... Disais Ginny à ses côtés.  
D'accord il ne serait pas très bien accompagné lui non plus.  
Mais... Et moi ! Il n'avait pas remarqué ou quoi ?  
- Mais... Hermione ? Tu es avec Draco ! Dit-il d'un air interdit. Ça va être l'horreur pour toi !  
Ah enfin quelqu'un qui s'en rend compte ! Ouai bon tu exagères Ronald, l'horreur peut-être pas non plus. Surtout pour moi, me dis-je en ricanant intérieurement.  
- Ah oui, je viens de voir pour toi Hermione, ça va être difficile, bon courage, dit Neville, compatissant. Moi je suis avec Hannah donc c'est vraiment cool.  
- Mais non, l'horreur quand même pas, intervint Harry, pour répondre à Ron. Il est devenu si gentil, Hermione est mieux lotie que nous pour le coup... Et bien alors Hermione, tu ne te remets pas de tes émotions on dirait, on ne t'entend pas, jouta-t'il, d'un ton plein de sous entendus.  
- Si si, je suis juste surprise, dis-je d'un ton accusateur.  
- Et lui surtout, comment va-t'il réagir, quand il va l'apprendre il sera sûrement énervé. Il va probablement t'en faire baver ma pauvre chérie, Dit Ron.  
- Qui va faire baver ta pauvre chérie, Weasley ?  
Je sursautai en entendant sa voix trainante. Draco était juste derrière nous et essayait visiblement de lire la note concernant les équipes.  
- Oh c'est moi il semblerait ! Dit-il d'un timbre caustique. Ne t'en fais pas, ce sera d'amour qu'elle bavera !  
J'eus un hoquet de stupeur. Non. Mais... Comment sait-il ? Il regarda vers moi et en voyant mon air si sérieux et effaré il se reprit rapidement et l'intonation de sa voix changea :  
- Non mais c'était une blague hein !  
- Dégage Malfoy ! Dit Ron, une pointe de jalousie naissant évidemment au sein de son esprit.  
- Pff ils ne sont même pas drôles ces Gryffondors !  
Et sur ce, il retourna ses talons. Blaise à ses côtés. Il se retourna néanmoins quelques secondes plus tard et dit d'une voix forte :  
- Au fait Hermione, je ne veux pas nécessairement la jouer amitié avec toi, mais j'espère bien qu'on mettra nos antécédents de coté pour gagner n'est-ce pas ?  
Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il était déjà partit.  
- Nous allons faire équipe on dirait ! Dit Pansy en jetant un regard amusé à Harry. Mais je te rassure de suite, je le ferai pas trop baver. Ajouta-t'elle cette fois à l'intention de Ginny qui la fixait d'un œil mauvais.  
- Oh ça je m'en doute, sinon tu sais bien que je te le ferai regretter très vite ! Répliqua la rouquine en conservant un ton posé, bien que ses joues rougeoyait d'irritation.  
Et Pansy nous abandonna elle aussi sur ces mots pour rejoindre ces deux amis partit.

Et voilà. Encore une fois ce magnifique petit prétentieux avait réussit à semer le trouble dans mes esprits. Je pensais à lui toute la journée. Durant les deux premières heures de cours ou nous avions un cours de Sortilèges commun avec les Poufsouffles. Et aussi pendant le d'histoire de la magie. De même qu'à la pause de midi. Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas aidée puisqu'il avait fallut que je m'assoie face à leur table. Je ne manquais alors pas d'occasion de le regarder.  
- Hermione, tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Disait Parvati.  
J'entendis Lavande glousser comme une dinde et reporta mon attention sur elle.  
- Oui ?  
- Non mais tu es ailleurs depuis le début du repas ! Dit-le si on t'ennuie ? Mais c'est toi qui a commencé à nous parler de la nouvelle prof de potion je te rappelle !  
- Oui oui, excuse moi. J'étais... euh... Dans mes pensées.  
- Oui ba ça on avait remarqué ! Dit Lavande ironiquement.  
- Donc je disais que Ernie Macmillan l'a eu juste avant, de 10heures à 12heures. Et comme tu sais, il fait équipe avec Lavande...  
Et là un autre gloussement de cette dernière me fit lever les yeux au ciel. J'avais envie de l'étrangler celle là des fois. Mais je me retins. Et continuai à écouter Parvati.  
- ... Enfin apparemment elle est vraiment géniale ! Elle est très gentille et encore toute jeune et il paraît même que Justin a essayé de la draguer un peu ! Mais on ne l'aura que demain ! J'ai vraiment hâte.  
- Moi aussi ! On aura enfin un professeur juste dans cette matière, il était temps qu'on arrive à gagner des points en cours de potion. Dis-je laconiquement.

Le reste de la journée passa assez vite notamment grâce au cours d'arithmancie qui me passionnait. Puis, Ron passa me chercher à la fin du cours et on se dirigea vers le parc pour profiter du soleil encore très chaud en ce début septembre. Nous étions juste nous deux, en amoureux, mais mon petit roux avait l'air tendu et semblait mal à l'aise. Je l'étais aussi, j'en avais marre de ces faux-semblants. Cette hypocrisie ne pouvait plus durer.  
- George m'a parlé... Commença Ron.

_**Point de vue Draco**_

Il ne devait pas être très loin de 21heures lorsque je me décidai à quitter la salle commune des Serpentards pour rejoindre celle des Préfets en Chef. Les couloirs étaient tranquilles, vides. Il faudrait qu'on s'organise avec Hermione pour faire les rondes de chaque soir. Mais telle que je la connaît elle y aura probablement déjà pensé. Elle n'était même pas là au dîner. Je me demande pourquoi... Ron avait l'air vraiment déconfit en plus. Il se sont sans doute disputer. De toute façon il n'est clairement pas fait pour elle. C'est un idiot et elle une jeune fille vraiment brillante. Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de penser encore ainsi !

Il faut que je me reprenne. Elle n'est rien pour moi pas vrai ? Après qu'elle m'est fichu un poing en troisième année, elle avait commencé à sérieusement m'impressionnée et j'en avais été très effrayé. J'avais alors ôté tous mes souvenirs d'elle au fur et à mesure pour oublier qu'elle me plaisait. Et depuis je l'avais toujours détesté, détesté de plus en plus, haïe de me faire découvrir des sentiments que je voulais refouler, que je ne voulais pas connaître. Car ç'aurait été afficher une marque de faiblesse. Mais voilà que tout changeait. J'avais décidé de récupérer tous mes souvenirs hier soir. Un grand nombre d'éléments que j'avais perdu m'ont soudainement assaillit. Et les recomposait ensemble dans mon cerveau ont recréé ce sentiment. Mais quel était-il ?

Je la découvrais, femme. Et très belle même. La vertu parfaite. Et voilà que j'étais heureux quand elle se fâchait avec Ron. Tout allait vraiment mal, je ne devais pas succomber ! J'avais vaguement décider de m'excuser de mon comportement de hier soir, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je l'évite, pour me préserver. Or c'était trop tard. En ré-acceptant mes souvenirs, c'est elle que j'avais décidé d'enfin accepter. Toute la nuit j'avais remué ça dans mon esprit. Le fait d'être préfet en chef avec elle me donnait l'occasion de vraiment la connaître. C'est pour ça, sans doute que j'avais convenu d'accueillir finalement le sentiment de l'amour dans mon cœur. Et étrangement ça faisait mal. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Ne pas la voir au dîner m'avait inquiétait et ça me tuait de le dire. Pansy et Blaise avaient remarquaient que je n'étais pas bien d'ailleurs !

Ainsi c'est comme ça que je me suis fait tirer de force dans leur salle commune pour qu'il me remonte le moral. Enfin c'est ce qu'il disait. Car je ne voulais qu'une chose, la voir. Mais je du subir leur jeu habituels qui je l'avoue avait eu le bon de me faire rire. Toute la journée j'avais pensé à elle. Je me demandais comment elle avait interprété mon message du matin devant les listes. J'espérais qu'elle n'avait rien mal prit. Le fait qu'elle soit resté muette ne m'étonnait que très peu. Après tout elle était fâchée contre moi. Et quand je lui avait ouvert la porte, elle était restée si froide et hautaine. Aussi hautaine que peuvent l'être les serpentardes.

- Loutre. Dis-je au portrait.  
Et il s'ouvrit. À peine entré je vis Hermione recroquevillée sur l'un des sofa devant la cheminée. Je crus d'abord qu'elle dormait mais en passant à ses côtés je vis que de grosses larmes perlaient de ses yeux. Ils étaient fermés et son corps s'agitait de spasmes tremblants. Un élan de compassion m'envahit mais je le refoula. À ce moment, elle ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que je la regardais. Je me retournai brusquement, gêné de l'avoir ainsi observé. Puis je me dépêcha de rejoindre ma chambe.

À peine avais-je refermé la porte que je m'énerva contre moi même ! Je me donnais plusieurs claques. Mais quel imbécile ! C'était le moment là. Le moment de redevenir le gentil Draco qu'elle a connut pendant que tu étais au Terrier. Ah quand je pense que tout ce temps chez les Weasley je n'ai pas pu en profiter ! J'aurais du retrouver mes souvenirs plus tôt ! Aaah et là je devrais aller la consoler, c'est ça qu'on fait en général ! Mais non, toi, comme un con, tu la regarde, puis quand elle a bien vu que tu t'émerveillais de la voir pleurer, tu te casses ! Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! Je me pris la tête entre les mains tout en faisant les cent pas dans la chambre.

Puis soudainement, je ré-ouvris ma porte à la volée et me dirigea vers elle. Elle s'était levée et se dirigeait vers sa chambre.  
- Hermione ! Dis-je d'un ton plus abrupt que je ne l'aurais voulu.  
Elle se retourna, le visage rouge. Et dit énervée :  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux toi ? Si tu veux râler parce que j'ai bruyamment occupé notre salle commune pour pleurer, c'est pas la peine ! Si j'avais su que tu n'étais pas déjà dans ta chambre je ne serai pas resté là ! Tu veux te moquer ? Et bien vas-y ne te gêne pas ! Mais je préfèrerai ne pas être là si ça ne t'ennuie pas !  
- C'est comme ça que tu ne me parles plus ?  
- ... Oooh ! Espèce de... sale... petit... Vermine ! Dit elle en articulant bien chaque mot. Je te déteste.  
Ses deniers mots me firent comme un coup de poing dans le cœur. Elle s'était retourné et avait déjà attrapé la poignet de sa porte lorsque je couru jusqu'à elle. Je l'attrapai par derrière, entourant ses épaules de mes bras et la serrait tendrement. Elle émit un hoquet de surprise et tenta de se dégager.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Je te console.  
Elle ne sut que dire, mais cessa de remuer. Ses cheveux contre mon visage sentait si bon que je me permis de fermer les yeux tout en sentant cette parfaite effluve. Et ils étaient si doux aussi... Je lui chuchotai alors à l'oreille :  
- Je suis vraiment désolé. Désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit hier soir. Et pour ce soir aussi. Et pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire de mal depuis que je te connais, en réalité...  
Mes dernières paroles se perdirent dans un murmure.  
- Je peux savoir qu'est-ce qui t'arrive soudainement Draco ?  
- J'ai compris certaine chose depuis... Depuis hier soir.  
- Ah oui ? Comme ça ? D'un coup tu te rend compte que tu es le plus sournois des scélérats ?  
- Avant je ne pouvais pas m'en rendre compte... Mais peu importe... Pourquoi pleurais-tu ? Dis-je en la relâchant pour lui permettre de se retourner.  
J'essuyai ses joues bouffies pendant qu'elle articulait en bégayant :  
- Je... Je me suis disputée avec Ron.  
- Ah oui je m'en doutais ! Et à quel sujet ? Il t'a fait du mal ?  
- Non... Nous avons juste... Enfin... je lui ai dit que je voulais faire une pause avec lui. Mais il a eu du mal à comprendre et il s'est un peu emporté...  
- Ah quelle sale bouse de dragon ce type ! Tu as eu raison de le laisser !  
- Quoi ? Mais non ! Enfin il n'y est pour rien... Je comprend qu'il se sente délaissé... J'ai peut-être fait le mauvais choix...  
- Non c'était un bon choix.  
Elle me regarda consternée.  
- Je suis désolée si par moment je suis ingrat et que je remet ma peau de serpent. Je reste moi, tu comprends ? Mais ça ne veut pas dire...  
J'hésitai à prononcer ces mots, je savais que je les regretterai.  
- ... Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas éprouver de sentiments et de l'affection.  
- Draco, je ne te comprend plus... Dit-elle d'un ton perdu. Qui es tu vraiment... ? Murmura-t'elle.  
- Moi même je ne sais pas... Trop de secrets me rongent de l'intérieur. J'espère qu'un jour je sortirai de tout ça, que j'arriverai à affronter la réalité, toute la réalité...  
- Tu veux dire par rapport à la personne que tu aimes ?  
Sa voix s'était faite très douce et je pris peur soudainement.  
- Qu'est-ce-qui te faire dire ça? Dis-je brutalement.  
- Rien, je... Enfin par exemple, j'avais un ami qui était gay... Et il avait du mal à l'admettre et donc ça le faisait beaucoup souffrir...  
je resta profondément choqué par ses paroles. Je plongea mes yeux dans les siens et elle tressaillit. Oh nom de Merlin ! C'était elle ! Elle qui m'avait vu à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte... Je percevais le mensonge dans son regard.  
- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Tu mens ! Tu n'as pas d'ami gay.  
- Quoi ? Mais si !  
Tu m'as vu Hermione !  
- De quoi tu parles ? Bien sûr que non !  
Je lui attrapa violemment le bras et la rapprocha de moi.  
- Regarde moi dans les yeux et ose me dire que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle !  
Ses deux opales marron qui lui faisait office d'yeux fuirent rapidement les miens.  
- Hermione, s'il te plait dis moi... l'implorais-je.  
- Tu parles de ce qui c'est passé au Terrier ? Demanda-t'elle innocemment.  
J'acquisais, encore plus apeuré qu'elle me confirme qu'elle m'avait bien surpris.  
- Je... oui c'est vrai je t'ai vu avec un homme au Terrier, je ne voulais pas regarder, je t'assure ! Dit-elle précipitamment. J'avais juste entendu du bruit et j'étais curieuse... Alors... Oh excuse moi ! Et je ne savais pas que tu m'avais vu...  
Je la lâchai, terrifié. Je reculai et m'assis sur le fauteuil. Je détournai mon regard d'elle, sentant cette fois les larmes affluer au coin de mes yeux. Je devais les retenir.  
- Mais tu sais ça ne fait rien... Continua Hermione. Enfin, l'amour ça ne se contrôle pas ! On aime qui on aime, ça nous tombe dessus comme ça, sans qu'on s'y attende... Et je suis bien placée pour le savoir ! Je ne dirai rien si tu veux, je te le promet...  
- Ce n'est pas ça Hermione... L'interrompis-je. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.  
- Bien sûr que si !  
- Je n'étais pas consentant...  
Elle ne parut pas réaliser de suite ce que j'avais dit et quand elle comprit, elle laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que tu as dit ?  
- J'aime les filles Hermione, désolé de te décevoir...  
- Tu veux dire que quelqu'un t'a violé ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu avais l'air bien... Enfin je veux dire d'aimer ça... Dit-elle en rougissant.  
- Oh c'est pas vrai ! Tu as plutôt bien regardé alors... Je ne veux pas en parler avec toi... Dis-je en me levant.  
Elle me rattrapa.  
- Si ! Dis-moi ! Je veux savoir.  
- Ah la curiosité encore, c'est ça...  
- Si quelqu'un t'a fait du mal, il faut le trouver. Raconte-moi.  
- Mais tu ne comprend pas... J'ai honte ! Dis-je en fuyant son regard perçant. J'ai si peur que tu me voies mal maintenant.  
- Non... Crois moi Draco, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi bien que ce soir... Murmura-t'elle.  
Je la regarda surpris. Je semblait l'intimider terriblement. Elle ne devait pas bien reconnaître le Malfoy de d'habitude... Je me sentais pathétique... Et elle... Elle si était belle. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir conscience...  
Et alors je décida de me confier et de lui raconter tout mon souvenir.  
- Oh par Merlin c'est horrible ! Dit-elle à la fin de mon récit.  
- Oui... et tu sais ce n'est pas que j'y ais pris du plaisir... Enfin tu comprends, c'est un peu personnel de dire de telles choses, mais quand tu sens des frottements sur ces partis intimes, il est difficile de ne pas jouir de plaisir...  
Oh la la voilà que je me mettais à parler de sexe avec Hermione. Ce n'est pas ce qui me gênait, par contre elle, elle avait l'air sacrément perturbé. Je me relevais subitement.  
- Bon je ne voulais pas choquer la petite vierge Granger ! Dis-je en reprenant mon assurance. Mais t'inquiètes, ça ne fait rien du tout ! Cette histoire m'est égale !  
Elle ne dit mot pendant quelques secondes et je me dirigeai vers la porte de ma chambre. Elle me suivit et dit d'une voix étonnamment autoritaire :  
- Non c'est grave ! Alors tu vas rester là et m'écouter ! Tu te rend compte quand même qu'il y a quelqu'un au Terrier qui t'a violé ? Donc ça veut dire que c'est l'un de mes amis ! J'avais demandé suite à... Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire... Si Arthur avait ôté les sortilèges de protection après que tu sois arrivé et ce n'était toujours pas le cas. Donc c'était forcément l'un d'entre nous qui a fait le coup ! Et d'après moi ce ne peut pas être...  
- Oh oh ! La coupais-je. Je vois que tu as déjà fait ta petite enquête !  
J'étais à la fois amusé et toujours confus que ce soit elle qui m'ait vu. Ça m'embarrassait d'autant plus qu'elle me plaisait de plus en plus.  
- Et bien oui... C'est vrai, dit-elle embarrassée.  
- C'est bon, je ne t'en veux pas ! Dis-je en riant.  
- Peut-être que je pourrai t'aider à trouver qui c'est ?  
- Vraiment ? Tu voudrais ? C'est assez gênant, il faudrait qu'on soit discret !  
- Oui... Mais je veux réellement savoir qui a fait ce coup absolument ignoble !  
- Très bien alors je t'accepte comme associée !  
Ça me faisait vraiment étrange de parler de manière aussi naturelle avec elle. Mais je me sentais agréablement bien. Et depuis longtemps mon cœur n'avait pas été aussi apaisé.  
- Bon en attendant on devrait peut-être se aller dormir non ? Ah moins que tu veuilles déjà épier si personne ne se cache dans ma chambre ?  
- Ah oui il faudrait faire ça je pense ! Dit Hermione sérieusement.  
- Haha, je plaisantais Hermione! Me moquais-je gentiment. Si ça te rassure je peux vérifier qu'aucun violeur n'attends dans la tienne mais je peux t'assurer que plus aucun ne viendra me surprendre dans la mienne maintenant !  
Elle parut légèrement vexée, car elle avait apparemment prit très au sérieux ma proposition de vérifier les pièces. J'avançais jusqu'à ma porte et dit :  
- Abjecte.  
Un cliquetis au niveau de la serrure de la porte se fit entendre et elle s'ouvrit légèrement. Là je me rendis compte au même moment de mon erreur. À coup sûr elle ferait le lien. C'est une fille intelligente. Je me retourna vers elle doucement.  
- Abjecte ? Dit-elle. Tu choisis étrangement tes mots de passe.  
- Euh bien je n'étais pas très inspiré. Et comme tu l'as utilisé pour me décrire... Enfin je me suis dit que ça pouvait me correspondre pour le mot de passe... Dis-je troublé.  
- Haha d'accord, je trouve juste ça... étonnant.  
Elle se retourna et je la regardai marcher jusqu'à sa porte où elle se retourna.  
- Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Ça ne te correspond pas du tout. Tu n'es pas abject Draco.  
Et sur ce, elle murmura un mot contre le bois de la porte et pénétra dans sa chambre tandis que je restai là, à analyser ce qu'elle venait de dire. Et c'est le cœur chaud et plus palpitant que jamais que j'entrai à mon tour dans ma chambre pour me coucher. Je me sentais serein. Bien. Heureux. Béat. Heureusement qu'aucun des autres Serpentards n'avaient pu voir ou entendre notre scène... J'aurais eu l'air malin tout d'un coup ! Il allait falloir que je joue un rôle comme toujours et le masque du serpent commençait à me démanger grièvement...

* * *

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais écrit de chapitre aussi long !  
Et pourtant c'est celui dont je suis la moins satisfaite... Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira néanmoins.  
On apprend encore de nouvelles choses mais de nouveaux mystères naissent...  
Qu'avez vous pensé de la discussion entre Hermione et Draco ?  
Et des souvenirs perdus et caché de Hermione et de Draco ?  
Des différentes équipes constituées ?  
De l'association entre Hermione et Draco ?  
Et qu'est-ce que George a dit à Ron qui l'a répété à Hermione ?  
Je vous laisse avec ses interrogations et vous dis à la prochaine ! Bisous 3  
_


	7. L'oubli détient le pouvoir

**_Chapitre 7. L'oubli détient le pouvoir et le sens du secret._**

**_Point de vue Ron_**

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit de lui dire ça ! Ah j'avais tout gagné maintenant... Non tout perdu... Perdu Hermione. George m'avait bien dit de garder ça pour moi... Mais après qu'il m'ait dit que Draco essayait de draguer Hermione, bien sûr que j'avais envie de lui en parler ! Il fallait que je la mette en garde des plans de cette fouine ! Le problème est que notre discussion à légèrement dérapé... Il a fallut que je devienne agressif à cause de cette fichue jalousie... Elle avait raison, si j'avais véritablement confiance en elle, je n'aurais pas peur qu'elle ne lui tombe dans les bras sous prétexte qu'ils sont tous les deux préfets en chef ! Nous nous sommes tellement disputé qu'elle a finalement préféré qu'on fasse une petite pause dans notre relation...

Bien trop assourdissante la grande salle ce matin... Je me demande ce qui excite autant les gens comme ça ! Je marchai jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor.  
- Hé bien Ron tu en as mis du temps à venir ! Me dit Harry en m'apercevant.  
- Oui je n'étais pas très bien et je pensais sauter le petit déjeuner, mais il fallait que je voie Hermione...  
- Ah oui, il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda Neville, je l'ai vu ce matin, elle marchait vers l'aile gauche du château, je trouvais ça un peu bizarre de la voir aller vers là-bas de bonne heure.  
- Euh... Oui on s'est fâché en quelque sorte...  
- De nouveau ! S'exclama Ginny, mais vous n'arrêtez pas en ce moment ! J'espère que ça va s'arranger... En tout cas elle n'est pas venue manger non plus ce matin... Et vous avez tous les deux raté l'annonce de McGonagall !  
- Ah bon ? À propos de quoi ?  
- Elle a dit qu'elle serait les premières épreuves ! La première sera un tournoi pour découvrir un sport moldu... Ça pourrait être super intéressant mais les enfants nés moldus seront vraiment favorisés...  
- Héhé, admire l'avantage d'être sang-mélé ! S'eclama Dean, avec ma mère tu peux être sure que j'ai déjà testé plus de la moitié des sports moldus ! On va vous écraser !  
- Et avec qui est-ce que tu es toi ?  
- Avec Morag MacDougal... C'est une élève de Serdaigle ! Et je crois que je ne lui avais encore jamais parlé auparavant...  
- Moi non plus... Dis-je maussadement. Et il y aura quoi d'autre ? Demandais-je à Ginny.  
- Apparemment après ça il y aura un bal.  
- Quoi un bal ? Mais ça veut dire qu'on doit obligatoirement danser avec la personne de notre équipe ? Mais je ne vais quand même pas dansé avec Cormac !  
Ginny étouffa un hoquet puis pouffa de rire.  
- Haha d'ailleurs tu as loupé la tête qu'il a fait quand McGo a annoncé ça ! C'était trop drôle, j'ai cru qu'il allait s'évanouir !  
- Ouai ba moi j'en suis pas loin... râlais-je.  
- Mais t'inquiètes, ça peut être marrant ! Elle a bien préciser qu'il n'était pas du tout question de former des couples, mais plutôt de passer du bon temps et de s'amuser et que c'est bien pour ça que certains des couples seront deux hommes ou deux filles ! Je trouve qu'en fait ça peut être pas mal !  
Voyant que je ne répondais pas, elle ajouta :  
- Et puis je crois que pour le concours, seul deux danses conteront, pour les autres tu pourras inviter Hermione !  
- Oui si on se réconcilie...

**_Point de vue Hermione_**

Je n'avais pas envie de les voir ce matin, je me sentais les avoir trahit quand je repense à ma discussion avec Draco hier soir... Comment réussir à me sentir à l'aise avec eux alors que la seule personne avec laquelle je souhaite être c'est Draco. Et puis si j'étais allé les rejoindre à table, Ron se serrait excusé un milliard de fois alors que dans le fond je sais que j'ai sauté sur l'occasion hier. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, une excuse pour qu'on arrête tout... Et il m'en a offerte une parfaite. C'est vrai que je m'en suis voulue après, j'avais si peur de perdre Harry, Ginny et tous les autres par la même occasion. Peur de le faire souffrir aussi. Mais en fin de compte je sais que les autres ne m'en voudront pas trop, ils comprendront qu'on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments. Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire aussi, d'un Draco qui me drague. Non mais je rêve ! Encore ce foutu George qui raconte n'importe quoi ! Où est-t'il donc allé chercher ça ! Il ne se rend même pas compte que grâce à lui j'ai rompu avec Ron et passé la meilleure soirée dont j'aurai pu rêver avec Draco !

Ah Draco. Tout cela me semble encore irréel. Deviendrons-nous vraiment des amis ? Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin, mais j'ai peur qu'il redevienne froid comme avant. Je voudrai juste garder dans ma mémoire cette scène comme dernier souvenir de lui. Un Draco attentionné et qui est finalement pas si imperturbable que ça...

J'atteignis enfin la tour d'Astronomie ou j'avais donné rendez-vous à George. Il m'attendait déjà, penché sur l'une des balustrades de fer forgé qui barrait la grande ouverture dans le mur. Il regardait, paisible, le paysage au loin. Je fis volontairement balancer mon sac contre le sol pour émettre un bruit sonore qui l'avertirait de ma présence. Je ne voulais pas parler la première...  
- Ah Hermione, enfin là.  
- C'est gentil de me donner un rendez-vous amoureux, mais de si bon matin c'est assez original !  
- Ce n'est pas un rancard, tu le sais bien.  
- Ah non ? Pourtant ce lieu est justement celui des rencontres amoureuses.  
- J'ai choisi cet endroit uniquement parce que j'étais sure que de ce coté du château il n'y aurait personne à cette heure !  
- Que me veux-tu alors ?  
- Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de dire un truc pareil à Ron ? Et puis en quoi ça te concerne aussi ?  
- Héhé il te l'a dit alors ! J'en étais sur qu'il te le dirait !  
- Quoi ? Mais il m'a justement dit que tu lui avait conseillé de ne pas me le dire !  
- Oui mais je connais Ron tu sais, je sais ce qu'il faut dire pour qu'il fasse ce que je veux qu'il fasse !  
- OH ! Tu avais prévu qu'il me le dise alors ! Mais pourquoi toute cette histoire ? Tu sais que c'est faux !  
- Mais tu aimerais que ce soit vrai hein ? Pas de chance pour toi, Malfoy est gay ! Gay comme un phoque !  
- Mais... Quoi ? Mais d'où est-ce que tu sors ça toi maintenant ?  
- Je ne sais pas, ça se voit je trouve, non ?! Tu n'as pas vu comment il regarde les hommes peut être ? Voyons Hermione ça crève les yeux !  
- ... OH écoutes tu vas arrêter de raconter des mensonges à tout bout de champ ! Vraiment je ne te reconnais plus !  
- Des mensonges, des mensonges... On verra hein ! Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.  
- Tu es bête tu sais, en inventant ce mensonge comme quoi Draco voulait me draguer, tu m'as séparer de lui, tu m'as rendu service en fait...  
- Non, je me suis rendu service, et à Ron aussi. Tu ne l'aimais plus, donc il ne fallait pas que tu restes avec lui. Et maintenant, grâce à moi, tu es libre et je peux te draguer en toute impunité !  
- Tu vas vraiment chercher loin... Murmurais-je. Tu as le même esprit pervers que certains Serpentards...  
- Hé oui... Je suis pervertie par l'amour, que veux-tu ?! Dit-il malicieusement.  
Je le regardai dégoutée et me retournai rapidement pour le laisser en plan. Le premier cours allait bientôt commencer et je n'avais pas envie de m'éterniser avec lui.

Draco gay... Mais d'où tenait-il cette information ? Fausse en plus ! Bon au moins il ne sait pas que Draco a été violé... Parce que sinon il aurait déjà fait tourner la rumeur partout dans le château... Je continuai à marcher vers les cachots, pensive. Quand d'un seul coup je fus frapper d'une idée. Oh mon dieu non ! Par Merlin ! Et si George était le violeur ? Il aurait pu le violer par stratégie par rapport à moi ? Pour lui faire du chantage peut être ? Mais Draco ne sait même pas qui l'a violé ! Alors quel aurait été l'intérêt pour George de commettre un tel acte ? Voulait-il juste savoir si Draco était gay ou non ? C'est absurde ! Surtout qu'apparemment, d'accord Draco en aurait éprouvé du plaisir, mais c'est chose normale ! Et ça ne veut certainement pas dire qu'il est gay ! Oh la la mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant... Est-ce que je dois en parler à Draco ? Il risquerait de tuer George, ça c'est certain ! Bon en attendant je ferai mine de rien, il vaut mieux... Surtout que je n'en suis pas sure... Allez, à ton tour satané cours commun de potion ! Draco, j'arrive !

**_Point de vue Draco_**

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à se pointer autant en retard celle là, c'est nouveau ça !  
- Excusez moi pour mon retard s'il vous plait, je... J'avais oublié mes affaires et j'ai du retourner rapidement les chercher, dit-elle.  
- Bien sûr il n'y a aucun problème si ça ne se reproduit pas trop souvent ! Répondit la professeur de potion avec un sourire amical. Et vous êtes ?  
- Hermione Granger madame.  
- Très bien Miss Granger, vous pouvez vous assoir. Moi je suis Mme Perks et je serai votre nouveau professeur de Potion pour le reste de l'année.  
Hermione s'avança dans les rangs et en passant à coté de moi me lança un petit sourire timide. J'entendis Pansy ricanner à coté de moi et je fis alors comme si je n'avais pas vu la Gryffondor, en gardant mon air impassible et glacial. Quand elle fut passée, je me permis tout de même de jeter un petit coup d'oeil à ma droite où elle s'installait à coté de Neville. Un air peiné se reflétait sur son doux visage et je sentis mon cœur se serrer de lui avoir fait mal en l'ignorant. Elle avait été si gentil hier soir et j'avais été content de pouvoir enfin me confier à quelqu'un...  
- Hermione te drague ou c'est moi ? Gloussa Pansy à mes cotés.  
- Mais non ! On a simplement décider d'avoir une relation de camarades qui se respectent à cause des équipes tu comprends, je veux gagner.  
- Ah oui, bien sur ! Elle a mal interprété le mot camarade je pense, elle doit plutôt espérer un truc du genre amitié ou plus si j'en crois les signes... Haha.  
- Pansy, tu m'exaspères et tu es tellement déconcentrée qu'on va rater notre potion, alors applique toi ! Dis-je pour changer de sujet.

Le cours passa très rapidement et bien que j'eus du mal à m'habituer à sa gentillesse excessive, je devais reconnaître que cette prof était tout de même très douée dans ses explications autant que dans la pratique. Pendant ces deux heures, j'avais régulièrement jeter des regards vers Hermione, mais jamais je n'avais croisé ses yeux noisettes. Je me sentais idiot.

**_Point de vue Hermione_**

Ah mais qu'est ce qui m'avait prise à espérer que du jour au lendemain on deviendrait ami. Grr il m'énerve, il m'énerve ! Et Pansy aussi d'ailleurs ! J'avais réussi à les ignorer tant bien que mal pendant deux heures, je pouvais encore tenir. La deuxième difficulté du cours fut de ne pas regarder vers Ron, ce qui était très difficile puisque Harry ne cessait de me parler et que donc sans cesse je devais regarder dans leur direction. Dès que la fin du cours sonna, je me dépêchai de ranger mes affaires et me levai sans regarder Draco. Alors que je passais devant lui, en gardant la tête bien haute, je sentis une pression se faire sur mon bras. Je me tournai vers lui et vit qu'il m'avait attrapé le poignet.  
- Attend Hermione, hier tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin de ce livre pour réviser quelque chose mais que tu l'avais oublié chez toi, tiens, me dit-il d'une voix hautaine.  
- Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que...  
- Prend te dis-je et arrête de me bégayer au visage ! Dit-il avec violence tout en me regardant avec insistance.  
- Ah oui... Merci, dis-je en prenant le livre qu'il me tendait.  
Puis il sortit précipitamment de la salle, Pansy et Blaise sur ses talons. Harry qui avait suivit la scène, s'approchai de moi et m'attrapa le livre des mains avant que j'eus le temps de le mettre dans mon sac.  
- « Se défendre des forces obscures qui nous entourent », lut Harry. Mais il s'est trompé, tu l'as déjà Hermione, même que nous l'avons acheté ensemble !  
Il se mit alors à le feuilleter avec vitesse, je tentai de lui arracher des mains en pensant soudainement que peut-être Draco y avait mis quelque chose dedans à mon intention. Harry attrapa vivement ma main lorsqu'elle se posa sur l'ouvrage. Je le regardai avec un étonnement non feint, me demandant ce qui lui prenait. Et alors je sentis qu'il me glissait un mot roulé en boule entre les doigts. Je le pris discrètement et le laissai regarder dans le livre. Je regardai autour de nous et m'aperçut que Ron n'était même pas resté, il nous avez laissé Harry et moi. Je dis alors dans un murmure :  
- Le mot était dans le livre ?  
- Oui Hermione, et si tu veux mon avis, ce n'était pas très discret... Mais bon c'est Draco, alors tout s'explique, dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie.  
Je dépliai le mot et lu :

_« Je suis désolé d'agir comme ça, je ne voulais pas être blessant, simplement il est dur pour moi d'assumer devant les autres cet autre moi que tu as vu hier soir, mais pourtant je t'assure qu'il existe et que ce n'était pas qu'un rôle... C'est idiot mais oui j'ai peur du regard de mes amis s'ils me voient soudainement fricoter avec des Gryffondor. Ces tensions entre maison sont ridicules mais elles existent et sont surement nécessaires... Aussi je préfèrerai qu'on ne se parle que dans notre salle commune pour l'instant... »_

Quand j'eus fini, je me rendis compte qu'Harry avait lu derrière mon dos. J'eus un mouvement de recul et le regardai effarée.  
- Hermione, arrête de faire cette tête. Il te plait, je le voie bien. Et si, comme il le dit, il peut être quelqu'un de gentil, alors j'ai confiance en toi. Tu feras le choix qu'il faut !  
- Oh Merci Harry... Je suis tellement désolée de faire souffrir Ron comme ça... Tu sais il reste mon ami, j'ignore juste si lui l'acceptera...  
- Il s'en remettra, il prendra le temps qu'il faut, et ça sera encore plus dur pour lui quand il saura que c'est Draco que tu aimes, mais ça finira par aller !  
J'acquiesçais et on se remit en marche.

Nous avions une heure de creux que nous décidâmes de passer à l'extérieur. On rejoignit Ron qui, assis sur un banc en pierre, bavardait avec Seamus. Lorsqu'il nous vit il eut une sorte de mouvement de recul et semblait hésiter de l'attitude à adopter, mais finit par me sourire autant qu'à Harry.  
- Salut ! Désolé je ne vous ait pas attendu avant à la fin du cours... Maman devait m'envoyer un courrier aujourd'hui mais ce matin je ne l'ai pas reçu alors je suis allé voir à la volière si coq y était...  
- Et alors ? Demanda Harry.  
- Eh bien oui il y était et ce ne sont pas des supers nouvelles, d'où le retard..  
- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? M'enquis-je.  
- Apparemment depuis que nous sommes partis, Papa a de sérieux problèmes de mémoires... Par moment il oublie ce qu'il a fait à certains moment de la journée et ça les l'inquiètent...  
- Ba oui c'est sûr ! C'est tout de même bizarre cette histoire ! S'étonna Harry. En général de tels troubles sont soit dû à un sort d'amnésie soit...  
- ... Soit à une possession... Complétais-je.  
- Mais ce n'est pas tout ce qui m'embête, bafouilla Ron. Quand nous étions au Terrier, j'ai moi aussi quelques fois eut de tels impressions... Il y a des jours où, j'ai beau me concentrer, je ne sais plus ce que j'ai fais à certains moments...  
- Personne n'aurait pu te faire de sort d'amnésie ou te posséder, enfin je ne voie pas où, quand et pourquoi ! Nous n'avons rien remarqué d'étrange n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Harry.  
- Vous n'aviez pas dit que Malfoy était chez vous ? S'intéressa Seamus. C'est pas que j'ai du mal à croire au bon fond du Mangemort repenti, mais avouez que ça peut être assez louche non, que comme par hasard il soit là... ?  
- Ça ne peut pas être lui ! Dis-je.  
Ron me regarda avec étonnement.  
- Bien sûr, tu as dit que depuis qu'on était parti, c'était ton père qui était atteint ! Cependant Dra..Malfoy est venu avec nous à Poudlard, donc ça ne peut pas être lui, expliquais-je.  
- Hermione a raison, approuva Harry.  
- Et en plus, si toi tu n'as plus ce genre d'oubli depuis que tu es à Poudlard, ça confirme bien que ce n'est pas lui, mais également le fait que ce ne soit pas une sorte de maladie ! Ajoutais-je.  
- Non je n'ai plus de problèmes, marmonna Ron.  
- Bien. La question est de savoir qui fait ce genre de blague... D'abord à toi puis maintenant que tu n'es plus là, à ton père !  
- C'est sans doute plus que des blagues ! Imagine que quelqu'un s'amuse à posséder mes parents ! Protesta Ron.  
- C'est quand même curieux... Dans quel but le ferait-il ? Je ne crois pas que cette personne est fait grand chose en te possédant si c'est le cas... Car nous nous en serions rendu compte !  
- C'est tout de même une magie peu facile, et si c'est bien quelqu'un qui vient posséder tes parents, il manie remarquablement bien l'art de la dissimulation, puisque nous n'avons rien remarqué !  
Il me vient alors une idée. Si quelqu'un arrive aussi bien à pénétrer chez les Weasley, à posséder Ron puis ensuite Arthur sans qu'on ne s'en soit aperçu... Cette même personne peut aussi avoir violer Draco ! Cette fois il faut que je le lui dise ! Mais ça allait devoir attendre ce soir...

**_Point de vue Draco_**

- Draco, tu viens à la salle commune des Serpentards de nouveau ce soir ? J'ai des objets d'Inde que je dois absolument te montrer ! Mon père me les a rapporté d'un de ses voyages pour l'étude des Vampires... Je pense que tu devrais aimer ! Entamait Blaise.  
- Euh non ça ne sera pas possible... Pas ce soir. Dis-je confus.  
Mon esprit m'amenait toujours à Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Il fallait que je sache si oui ou non elle était toujours fâchée contre moi... Et si elle avait trouvé mon mot aussi...  
- Voyons Blaise ! Tu sais bien que Draco est beaucoup trop occupé à faire du sport avec Hermione, pour s'entrainer pour les Olympics bien sûr ! Nasilla Pansy.  
- Hein ! Quel sport ? Mais McGo n'a même pas encore dit quel sport ce serait ! Ne me dis pas que tu prends ces jeux tellement au sérieux ? S'étonnait Blaise.  
Je voulu répondre que Pansy disais absolument n'importe quoi mais cette dernière me coupa dans mon élan et dit en prenant un air outragé :  
- Nooon Blaise tu n'y es pas du tout ! Je te parlais de sport de chambre enfin !  
Elle prit son air de petite fille contrariée et Blaise explosa de rire.  
- Pansy, tu dis n'importe quoi ! Sifflais-je  
- Tututut... Draco, Draco... Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait ! Plaisanta-t'elle.  
- Pfff ça ne sert même pas de discuter avec toi ! Tu t'obstines toujours à avoir raison ! Répliquais-je, et toi arrêtes de ricaner ! Adressais-je à Blaise qui continuait de pouffer.  
- Tu sais Draco, on ne te t'as jamais vraiment dit avant parce que tu étais TOI, un obstiné, et que TOI tu te prenais pour le prince des Serpentards et que tu étais convaincu que tout le monde te suivrait toujours quoi que tu fasses et serait d'accord avec toi... Mais c'est faux.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
- Ce que je veux dire, sache qu'on en parle depuis longtemps avec Blaise, alors ne le prend pas mal hein, on est tes amis et on souhaite le rester, mais il faut que tu arrêtes d'être si arrogant ! Tu sais nous ça fait bien plus longtemps que toi qu'on s'est rendu compte que jamais on ne ferait parti des mangemorts ! Quand tu nous parlais en 6ème années d'aller le rejoindre et aussi de missions que Voldemort te confiait, on t'écoutait mais on savait déjà où était notre place...  
- Je ne comprend pas...  
- Draco, en 6ème années, Blaise et moi avons rejoint l'ordre du Phénix en tant que membres secrets, des doubles agents si tu veux... On était convaincu que malgré tes beaux discours tu finirais par te rendre compte que le bon camp pour toi était celui de Dumbledore, alors on avait pour tâche de te surveiller... Mais si jamais tu avais tout de même choisi de rejoindre les mangemorts pour de bon, alors nous ne t'aurions pas suivi... je suis désolée.  
- Vous m'avez trahit pendant tout ce temps ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Et moi qui vous faisais confiance plus qu'à quiconque ! C'est pas possible...  
- Mais tu pouvais nous faire confiance ! On a toujours été là pour te soutenir ! Tu n'avais pas l'air très étonné de savoir que je m'étais très bien sorti de mes procès alors je me suis dit que tu avais du deviner... Mais non même pas ! Sans les membres de l'ordre pour me défendre, je n'aurais pas pu revenir ici finir mes études...  
- Je me sens idiot... Dis-je, idiot et trahit.  
En vérité, c'était même plus que ça, je me sentais délaissé, j'avais l'impression de m'être fait manipulé... Moi qui croyait vraiment avoir eu une influence sur eux, c'était finalement moi qui avait été le pion dans leur jeu...  
- Et tu n'as vraiment pas à te sentir ainsi, dit Blaise en me faisant une accolade.  
- ... Mais pourquoi me dire tout ça là ? Enfin... Quel rapport avec ce que nous disions avant ? Dis-je hébété.  
- Eh bien, ce que je voulais dire, commença Pansy, c'est que même si je méprise particulièrement les Gryffondors... Je ne t'en voudrais surement pas de devenir ami avec l'un d'elle ! On a bien travaillé avec eux deux ans d'affilé, pas vrai Blaise ajouta-t'elle en lui souriant. Donc la prochaine fois qu'elle te sourie comme une stupide petite lionne, ne fais pas encore plus l'imbécile en l'ignorant ! Espèce de petit vicieux !  
- Merci... Me contentais-je de dire, merci à tous les deux.  
- Je t'en prie mon Prince ! Ironisa Blaise.  
- Si sa majesté veut bien se donner la peine de rejoindre sa partenaire de chambre nous n'en serions que plus ravie ! Comme ça, demain, tu pourras enfin nous dire si miss-je-sais-tout était finalement vierge ou non ! Susurra ensuite Pansy.  
J'éclatai d'un rire bruyant, soulagé que mes amis restent toujours autant eux-mêmes. En fin de compte, c'était peut-être mieux qu'il est compris avant moi où se situait notre avenir, qu'il est compris qu'il n'était pas si difficile de mettre ses querelles de coté ! Car sans eux je n'aurais peut-être pas réussi à être tel que je le suis aujourd'hui !

Quand j'arrivai dans le couloir où était le portrait jusqu'à notre salle commune, j'aperçu Hermione qui arrivait en face de moi en même temps. Et comme toute bonne coïncidence, on parvint devant le portrait en même temps. Je me sentis un peu gêné d'être là face à elle. Mais je me redressai rapidement et lui dit :  
- Salut !  
Ça y est. Je me sentais déjà pathétique.  
- Salut. Dit-elle simplement.  
Ne sachant trop quoi dire je prononçai alors mon mot de passe :  
- Loutre.  
Elle parut surprise en l'entendant mais ne dit rien. Il valait mieux en effet, surtout que je savais bien d'où venait son étonnement. Lorsqu'on fut entré, elle me dit :  
- J'ai vu ton mot et... Je comprend tout à fait... je... Nous ne sommes pas amis ! Il est normal qu'avec juste une soirée de sympathie on n'en soit pas encore à se sourire... Et puis il y a...  
- Chut, la coupais-je, oublies ce que j'ai écrit sur ce mot ! J'ai parlé avec mes amis et ils acceptent relativement bien que tu me souries donc tu peux continuer à me dire bonjour.  
- Ah bon ! Ça m'étonne tellement d'eux ! C'est super... Tant mieux ! Mais après tu as peut-être raison quand même, on ne se connaît pas assez alors...  
- Arrêtes Hermione, on a passé la moitié des vacances ensemble... Je veux que tu me dises Bonjour, lâchais-je.  
Je me maudis dans la seconde de mes paroles, ah la la mais j'étais beaucoup trop direct en sa présence, ça n'allait pas du tout...  
- Euh... D'accord, concéda-t'elle. Mais tu es sûre que Pansy ne va pas trop se moquer ? Enfin je peux la comprendre, elle sera probablement jalouse...  
- Jalouse ? Haha mais pourquoi donc ? Demandais-je.  
- Éh bien... Elle t'aime, vous... Enfin ça se voit tout de même ! Elle te drague quoi !  
- Quoi ? Mais elle ne me drague pas du tout ! On est simplement de très bons amis qui s'amusent beaucoup. Et puis on a mis ça au clair depuis longtemps, car c'est vrai que j'avais aussi quelques doutes il y a quelques années... Mais elle m'a promis que je ne l'intéressais plus ! Et puis.. Haha... Si tu savais pour qui son cœur balance maintenant, tu serais abasourdie et tu rigolerais bien ! Plaisantais-je.  
- Ah bon ? Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t'elle intéressée.  
- Aaah je ne peux pas te dire ! Surtout à toi héhé ! En plus elle me fait confiance tu comprends... Lui répondis-je.  
- D'accord. Au fait, il faut absolument que je te raconte quelque chose Draco ! C'est à propos de ton violeur !

**_Point de vue Hermione_**

J'avais d'abord commencé à lui parler de ma conversation avec George qui le fit beaucoup rire. Mais je sentis quand j'abordai la question sur l'homosexualité qu'il commençait à être tendu. Et quand j'eu fini il se leva en répétant :  
- Je vais le tuer Hermione, je crois que je vais le tuer ! C'est lui ! Ça ne peut que être lui !  
- Attend il faut que je te raconte autre chose... Lui avais-je dit timidement. Ce n'est peut être pas lui...  
Il s'était alors radoucit et rassit pour m'écouter poursuivre, mais je sentais le courroux continuer de l'envahir et ses mains tremblaient d'irritation. Pendant que je lui avais raconté tout ce que je savais de l'histoire de perte de mémoire de Ron et de ses parents, j'avais vu Draco perdre de son indignation précédente pou blêmir peu à peu. Son teint déjà très pâle d'ordinaire prenait cette fois un ton proche du « cadavérisme »... Lorsque j'eus fini, il décrispa son visage livide et laissai apparaître un rictus mauvais sur son visage. Mais il était faux et je savais qu'il faisait ça pour se donner contenance et paraître non-affecté par mes aveux.  
- Eh bien dois-je maintenant... En déduire que... Que c'est Ron... QUE C'EST RON QUI M'A FAIT DES ABLUTIONS ? ET QU'IL AURAIT ÉTÉ POSSÉDÉ ? OU QU'ON LUI AURAIT FAIT PERDRE LA MÉMOIRE APRÈS ?  
Il n'avait pas réussi à contenir son emportement et je ne cherchai pas vraiment à le retenir, il fallait bien que sa colère sorte, je n'osais imaginer ce qui devait ressentir... Le viol était bien l'une des choses les plus horribles, ça me débectait. Je le laissai vociférer pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne finisse par se rassoir à coté en fulminant silencieusement. J'attendais tout de même qu'il parle le premier.  
- C'est bon Hermione ? Je suis calmé ! Tempêta-t'il.  
- Ah... vraiment ?  
- OUI VRAIMENT !  
Je bondis du fauteuil par stupeur. Son ton haut m'avait quelque peu déconcerté.  
- Haha, rigola-t'il, en voyant la frayeur que je m'étais faite. C'est bon je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus serein ! Je me suis fait violer par un Weasley... Et le comble c'est qu'il ne s'en souvient probablement pas pour cause de possession... C'est dommage, j'ai surement dû être le meilleur coup qu'il n'aurait jamais eu, même meilleur qu'avec une fille j'en suis certain... Et le pauvre il ne s'en souvient même pas ! Ricana-t'il, c'est moche pour lui !  
- Pff Draco ! Pouffais-je, tu es vraiment un phénomène !  
- Oui je sais ! Dit-il avec arrogance, mais pourquoi ?  
- Tu t'énerves cinq minutes puis tu arrives à digérer la nouvelle en plaisantant comme si cet événement avait été des plus banals !  
- Comme tu l'as dit, je suis exceptionnel !  
- En fait j'avais dis « phénomène » !  
- Quoi ?  
- Non non rien... ! ... Ah et autre chose m'angoisse un peu à vrai dire...  
- Quoi ? Pitié plus rien par rapport à ce viol ! Laisse d'abord mon cerveau assimiler totalement ce qu'il vient d'apprendre à l'instant je t'en supplie !  
- Non, en fait, j'ai moi aussi eu une fois une chose semblable qui m'est arrivé...  
- QUOI ? Quelqu'un t'a violé ? Qui ça ? Dit-il, scandalisé.  
- Pas du tout, enfin je ne pense pas en tout cas !  
Je lui racontai alors à présent l'épisode de la Fontaine de Trevi lorsque j'avais été à Rome. Et ma crainte alors d'avoir du coup peut-être été possédée... Et bizarremment sa réaction ne fut pas tout à fait celle à laquelle je m'attendais.  
- Tu t'en souviens ?! .. Euh.. Je veux dire, cette histoire est vraiment étrange... Vraiment !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Dis-je abasourdie.  
- Euh... Que c'était bizarre ?  
- Non pas ça, Draco, comment étais-tu au courant ? Commençais-je à balbutier affoler.  
- Tu veux te souvenir ? Me demanda-t'il.  
- Quoi ? Mais que... Comment ça ? Oui évidemment !  
Il s'avança alors vivement vers moi, m'attrapa l'arrière de ma tête avec sa main droite pour la rapprocher vers la sienne. Ensuite, il plaqua sa bouche sur la mienne et embrassa mes lèvres avec tendresse. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes et il se détacha de moi prestement. Je restai hébétée... Devais-je lui en mettre une et lui reprocher de sauter sur les gens quand bon le lui semble ou le remercier parce que c'était vraiment le moment idéal et que ça faisait une heure que j'en rêvai... J'optai pour un compromis :  
- Je... Draco ! Bon sang ! Ne fais pas de tel chose pour me détourner du sujet de notre conversation ! Si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça avec un premier baiser !  
- Un deuxième à vrai dire !  
- Mais... Quoi ?  
- Tu ne cesse de dire « quoi » depuis avant ! Rigola-t'il.  
- Mais ! Ça ne me fait pas rire moi ! M'énervais-je.  
- Hermione, c'est toi même qui a dit que tu voulais retrouver ton souvenir !  
- Alors... Ça veut dire que... Mon souvenir perdu c'est... C'est un baiser avec toi ? Je ne comprend rien...  
- Calme toi, je vais tout t'expliquer et après tu me frapperas... Enfin si tu y arrives ! Héhé !  
- Cesse tes plaisanteries... Dis-je d'une voix froide.  
- Bon alors c'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille de l'ordre du phénix, Hermione Granger, qui est très surveillée par un groupe de Mangemort. Alors qu'elle est en vacance, ils ont prévu de lui faire une embuscade. Mais l'un des Mangemorts est au courant et souhaite plus que tout au fond de lui que le seigneur des Ténèbres disparaisse et il sait que si Hermione meurt, cela ne se fera jamais... Alors il décide de secrètement se rendre à Rome. Il arrive au bon moment pour sauver Hermione des Mangemorts, sauf qu'à ce moment, des détraqueurs sont aussi arrivés et là le Mangemort eut beaucoup de chance d'être en compagnie d'une sorcière très douée et qui plus est capable de créer un patronus ! Une loutre. Il ne savait pas créer de patronus à l'époque... Les Mangemorts ne le peuvent pas... Cette Hermione l'avait en quelque sorte sauvé lui aussi. Mais étonnamment les détraqueurs l'avaient tout de même beaucoup affecté, tellement qu'elle en versa de grosses larmes de désespoir... Alors après qu'ils furent hors de danger, il l'attrapa, l'a mis à l'écart et aussi surprenant que ça pu l'être pour lui autant que pour elle, il l'embrassa. Puis il lui fit subir un « oubliette » avant de déguerpir aussi vite...  
- Oh Draco... Chuchotais-je, je ne sais pas quoi en dire, quoi en penser... c'est.. c'est..  
- Alors ne dis rien ! Je te rendrai ton souvenir, dès que tu le veux.  
- Je... Maintenant... Maintenant s'il te plait...

Il se leva et disparut dans sa chambre tandis que des larmes s'échapper de mes yeux. J'étais heureuse, je crois que oui c'était des larmes de joie, et de soulagement aussi... Il revint une minute plus tard, une petite fiole à la main. Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla juste devant devant moi. Là, il déboucha le flacon, prit sa baguette en main et l'avança contre l'ouverture. Un fil argenté s'y accrocha. Il leva la baguette sous laquelle le lien ondulait et la rapprocha de ma tête. Je frissonnai d'impatience et de frayeur aussi. À peine le bâton eut-il effleurer ma tête que je sentis le fil s'incruster dans mon esprit et de suite je vis ce que je croyais avoir perdu à jamais. Tout était vrai, je revoyais Draco et les Mangemorts. Puis les détraqueurs et tout se dérouler exactement comme il l'avait dit. Et enfin, notre baiser. Apparemment, il avait semblé très perturbé de m'avoir embrassé, car je voyais, dans mon souvenir, ses joues rougirent comme jamais je ne l'aurai cru possible chez lui. Et moi, j'étais surprise, il avait été très rapide, précipité même. Et l'instant d'après il avait levé sa baguette. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il allait faire...

- Alors ? Me demanda-t'il, inquiét.  
- Alors je ne vais pas te frapper Draco. Tu n'as pas mentit et tu m'as sauvé la vie... Et puis j'imagine qu'il valait mieux que tu m'enlèves ce souvenir... Les événements qui auraient suivis se serait sinon probablement déroulé... Différemment...  
Je le vis respirer un grand coup avant de dire :  
- Cool !  
- Haha c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire !  
- Hé bien j'avais un peu peur de ta réaction quand même !  
- Oui c'est vrai que je m'impressionne moi même d'être aussi clémente ! Tu m'as quand même déjà volé deux baisers sans mon accord !  
Draco se releva soudain, gêné, et dit brusquement :  
- Excuse moi, ça ne se reproduira plus. Ce n'était que des... Pulsions... Rien de plus...  
je levais la main pour l'arrêter.  
- Peu importe ! Dis-je en me sentant rougir. Au fait ton mot de passe...  
- Aaah tu as remarqué ! Me coupa-t'il.  
- Bien sûr...  
- Oui c'est à cause de toi !  
- « À cause » ? Rien ne t'y obligait tout de même ! M'emportais-je.  
- Non, en effet. En fait, il paraît que chaque patronus est un symbole pour son propriétaire. Tu savais que la Loutre est souvent associée à la mort, mais plutôt tel un messager, c'est un véritable symbole d'immortalité et du plaisir de vivre... Je trouve que ça te correspond bien... Et c'est peut-être... Peut-être parce que cette journée sur la Place de Trevi restera gravée à jamais dans ma tête comme une renaissance, comme la fois où j'aurais enfin écouter mon cœur pour faire quelque chose de bien, peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'après j'ai choisi cet animal comme mon propre symbole...  
- Ce que tu dis me touche vraiment Draco... Merci.  
- Oui, de rien. Dit-il de manière détachée.  
- Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrives soudainement ?  
- C'est frustrant Hermione ! Allons nous passer toutes nos soirées à nous faire des aveux étranges ? J'espères que non ! Je me sens devenir faible et sentimental ! Ça ne va plus là !  
- Haha tu me fais trop rire ! Pour répondre à ta question, eh bien tout dépendra si tu as encore des souvenirs que tu m'as arraché à me rendre ? Ironisais-je.  
- Non rassures toi ! Se moqua-t'il.  
- Bon je suis surtout rassurée de ne pas avoir été possédée !  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai, merci de me rappeler que nous avons sacrément dévier de notre sujet ! Tu avais réussi à me faire oublier la profanation de mon corps pendant quelques minutes !  
- Pff ce n'est pas marrant Draco ! Il faut que l'on trouve qui c'est qui t'a fait ça !  
- Oui je suis d'accord, mais là je suis fatigué et je préfère juste... Oublier tout ça et aller dormir ! Ok ?  
- Oui, je suis crevée aussi. Bonne nuit, dis-je en me levant et en me dirigeant vers ma chambre. Au fait Draco, depuis quand faisais-tu attention à la sécurité des gens de l'Ordre ?  
Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de sa porte et dit sans se retourner :  
- Pas des gens de l'Ordre ! Une seule personne me prend déjà suffisamment de temps comme ça ! Et c'est depuis ton poing, Hermione, tu sais le poing que tu m'as mis dans la figure en troisième années...

* * *

_Hello Bambino ! Comment allez-vous ?  
Je crois que j'ai de nouveau écrit BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP ! Mais en tout cas,  
ce chapitre est fort en révélations ! J'espère vivement qu'elles ne vous aurons pas déçu  
et que vous aimez la tournure que prennent les événements ! Que pensez-vous des  
manipulations de Georges ? Du souvenir perdu de Hermione ?  
Et de cette histoire de possession ? À votre avis qui pourrez bien être le fameux violeur ?  
Et si c'était une possession, qui est le possédé, et qui est le possesseur ?  
Ouh laaa ça devient complexe ! Bon sinon si vous voyez des fautes par ci par là, dites le moi !  
Et reviewez ! J'adore lire ce que vous en pensez :D  
Bisous mes amours ! _


	8. Lacune de spectres et petits contacts

**_CHAPITRE 8 : Lacune de spectres et petits contacts en herbe : _**

**_Point de vue Hermione_**

Non mais il n'a pas fini de me perturber celui-là. Il y a encore quelques jours, j'aurais cru impossible qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit avec lui. Et maintenant moi voilà à espérer qu'il puisse m'aimer, vraiment. Mais le pire dans tout ça ce n'est pas seulement l'espoir qui est apparu, c'est que maintenant, j'ai la sensation que ce pourrait être possible. Possible qu'il aime une sang-de-bourbe. Possible qu'il aime une miss-je-sais-tout. Ne m'a-t'il pas embrasser par déjà deux fois ? J'ai pensé que c'était de la provocation lorsqu'on était dans la salle commune... Mais dans mon souvenir, il n'y avait nulle provocation. Comme il a dit c'était une pulsion. Mais en général les pulsions recèlent plus de choses qu'on ne le croit !

Alors oui. Admettons que je plaise à Draco. Je n'aurais pas l'audace de dire qu'il m'aime, mais au moins que je lui plait. Forcément un peu. C'est déjà ça ! Alors je n'ai qu'une chose à faire... Faire en sorte qu'il tombe réellement amoureux de moi ! Avec son caractère, ce ne sera pas chose gagnée d'avance... Et je me demande... Si un Malfoy, quelqu'un qui a été élevé si durement, peut vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'est l'amour, le vrai... Il faudra que je lui montre...

Mais en attendant, j'avais cours de Défenses contre les forces du mal et je n'allais pas tarder à être en retard. Nous aurions finalement cours ce matin mais étions dispensé cet après-midi, où la directrice nous a tous invités à rejoindre le terrain de quidditch aux alentours de quatorze heures. Sans nous dire à quel sport nous aurions à faire, le professeur McGonagall nous avait conseillé de nous habiller de vêtement de sport relativement déjà usé. Je craignais un peu ce à quoi nous devrons faire face...

_**Point de vue George**_

Je crois que Hermione va crier quand elle saura. Cela m'amuse de plus en plus de l'harceler comme ça vis-à-vis de ce crétin de Malfoy. Je me sens devenir peut être quelque peu machiavélique... L'amour a de bien mauvais effets ! Mais qu'importe, je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle ne sorte pas avec cet imbécile ! Et en attendant, il me semble que le sport joue en ma faveur ! Euh... Je voulais dire le sort !

N'ayant pas eu le temps de prendre de petit déjeuner ce matin, j'avais fait un tour aux cuisine, histoire de grapiller rapidement quelques délices dont les elfes de maison avaient le secret ! Après m'être goinfré de lard grillés, de bagels et de tarte à la mélasse, je m'étais diligemment dirigé vers le coté austral du castel. Et c'est là, alors que marchais dans le corridor sud du château que quelque chose attira mon attention. Des petites tâches de sang, des petites gouttes vermeilles qui brillaient sur le dallage noir en pierre brute. Je me penchai et constatai que par leur couleur si écarlate, qu'elles provenaient d'une blessure récente. Je continuai à avancer dans le couloir, en accélérant le pas et tout en suivant les éclaboussures d'hémoglobine. Mais arrivé à une intersection, les traces sanglantes s'évanouissaient. Je m'apprêtai à tourner vers la droite, sachant que l'autre coté menait aux catacombes enfouîtes du château et qui étaient depuis toujours condamnées. Mais là je vis disparaître, au coin sur ma gauche, un pan de cape noir virevoltant. Cette personne devait être pressée, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de deviner de qui il s'agissait. Intrigué je partis à sa poursuite. Parvenu au coin ou je l'avais vu s'éclipser, j'interrompit ma course, entendant des bavardages.  
- Allez fais pas ta chochotte bon sang ! Disait une voix amusée.  
Ah je connaissais cette voix ! Mais qui était-ce de nouveau ?  
- Mais c'est pas une question de faire l'affété ou non, ça fait mal quand même !  
Par contre ce ton je le reconnaitrait entre mille : Harry Potter !  
- Pff que de forfanteries ! C'est ça le grand Harry Potter ? Allez tu avais promis de m'aider !  
Mais oui c'est Pansy ! Comment avais-je pu ne pas reconnaître son expression cynique !  
- Ais-je seulement eu réellement le choix ? Disait Harry, contrit.  
- Mais ça t'arrange aussi dans un certain point non ?  
- Ça arrange Hermione, oui. Ah la la... Si elle savait !  
- Elle te remercierait ! Affirma la serpentarde.  
- Rectification, elle me tuerait !  
- Bon très bien, sauf que je ne te fais pas confiance pour garder cette information pour toi, donc c'est ça ou le sort d'oubliette, fit Pansy d'un air détaché.  
- Ohhh Pansy, alors c'est d'accord ! De toute façon si tu me lances le sortilèges d'amnésie je serai revenu de demander pour quelle raison tu nous espionnes aussi souvent... On a beau faire équipe, je trouverai toujours louche que tu apprécies autant ma compagnie ! Mais sache que tes manières sont un peu bourrues je trouve !  
- Pas du tout ! C'est pour être sûr que tu ne me trahisse pas ! On ne peut pas faire confiance à un Gryffondor !  
- Haha, pouffa Harry, et c'est toi qui dit ça ?  
- Je te déconseille de trop te moquer de moi, je te rappelle que le sort de ton poignet est entre mes mains !  
J'essayai d'analyser sa dernière phrase que je trouvai un peu étrange... Ne comprenant pas et commençant à entendre de petits gémissements, je m'autorisai à pencher ma tête et jeter un coup d'oeil derrière l'angle du mur. Pansy et Harry étaient tous deux de profil. Elle tenait le bras de ce dernier d'un main et de l'autre sa baguette qu'elle tenait pointé sur son avant bras. Harry laissait échapper de petits soupirs de douleurs et j'aperçu alors que de petites gouttelettes pourpres perlaient de son poignet et venaient éclabousser le sol. Je comprenais mieux la provenance des tâches d'avant. Leur petite cérémonie dura quelques secondes puis Pansy abaissa sa baguette et sourit à Harry, apparemment fière d'elle. Mais pourquoi avaient-ils une telle chose ? Trop absorbé dans ma contemplation et dans ma réflexion, je ne me rendis pas compte que je n'étais à présent plus du tout dissimulé. Et comme par hasard, Pansy tourna la tête à ce moment.

Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de ma présence et croisa mon regard, elle devint soudainement rouge cramoisi et eut un brutal mouvement de recul.  
- Toi ! Dit-elle, que fais tu ici ?  
- Euh rien de spécial, dis-je, honteux de m'être fait prendre.  
- Tu écoutes aux portes aussi ?  
- À vrai dire il n'y avait pas de porte, ironisais-je, mais si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai rien entendu de très important...  
- Tant mieux... Dit-elle avec mépris.  
- Mais... Maintenant que tu le dis, ça m'intrigue quand même votre histoire ! En fait, j'ai vu du sang au sol dans le couloir alors j'ai suivi les marques jusqu'à vous trouver ici... Qu'avez vous fait ? Interrogeais-je Harry.  
- Je ne peux pas le dire.  
- Et pourquoi ? C'est quoi vos petites cachoteries et c'est quoi ce sort qui provoque des saignements aussi intense ?  
- En fait c'était ce qu'on appelle un sort charnel, m'expliqua Pansy. C'est dans le même genre que les serments inviolables, sauf que pour celui-ci, l'individu ne meurt pas en cas de trahison. Car c'est un sort uniquement utilisé pour empêcher quelqu'un de divulguer une information... Il fait un peu mal quand on le soumet à quelqu'un mais après c'est très efficace, la personne est tout simplement dans l'incapacité de répéter ce qu'elle sait et qu'on lui a obligé de taire. Donc dans un certain aspect, il est impossible de le trahir !  
- Ça fait un peu mangemort non comme pratique ? C'était quoi le secret ?  
- Tu crois franchement que je vais te le dire alors que je viens de lui soumettre le sortilège ! Tu es bien naïf ! C'est un secret donc forcément tu ne sauras pas ! Dit elle moqueuse.  
- Mais...  
je m'arrêtai dans ma lancée, je n'avais finalement rire à redire. Mais je me promettais de trouver de quoi il s'agissait !

_**Point de vue Harry**_

Alors ça ! Qui l'aurait cru ! Pansy, amoureuse, et de quelqu'un d'autre que ce Malfoy. Étonnant ! Et elle n'a pas tapé dans le plus accessible en plus ! Ni dans le plus accessible des Weasleys d'ailleurs ! Bon et du coup à cause d'elle j'avais séché le cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal... Ça commençait bien ! Alors que je me pressé pour retrouver Ron et Hermione, je rentrai de plein fouet dans un corps en pleine course.  
- Oh Harry ! Je te cherchai !  
- Bonjour Hermione ! En effet tu avais l'air de me chercher avec affolement même ! Que ce passe-t'il ?  
- Tu n'étais pas en cours ce matin !  
- Finement remarqué. Dis-je.  
- Bon je ne te demanderai pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas le temps ! Dit-elle avec enthousiasme, mais tu aurais du venir car tu as raté le truc du siècle ! J'en ai parlé avec Ron et il est du même avis que moi !  
- Mais à quel sujet ?  
- J'y viens, j'y viens ! Mais allons le retrouver, il est partit dans la salle commune pour te chercher aussi. Je t'explique en chemin.  
On se mit donc en route pour la salle commune de Gryffondor.  
- Très bien, alors ce matin, en cours de défenses, on a parlé des spectres.  
Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt.  
- Des spectres ? Et c'est juste ça qui est si fabuleusement génial ?  
- Non, je vais te décrire un peu ce qu'il nous à dit et tu me diras ce que tu en penses.  
- Si tu veux, dis-je, dans l'incompréhension totale.  
- Les spectres, ou fantômes, sont des reliques du passé d'un individu décédé. Mais ces fantômes n'apparaissent pas tout de suite avec une forme parfaitement constituée et reconnaissable de suite après la mort de l'individu ! Quelques fois, le spectre met plusieurs moi à retrouver la forme que son corps avait durant sa vie. Et jusque là, il peut paraître invisible à l'oeil nu.  
- Très bien, mais ça on le savait Hermione, où veux-tu en venir ?  
- Après on a étudié quelles étaient les particularités et les pouvoirs des spectres.  
- Tu veux dire à part hanter quelqu'un et traverser les murs ?  
- Tu as mis le doigt dessus ! « hanter quelqu'un » ! Savais-tu que lorsque les fantômes ne sont pas encore totalement constitués, ils ont le pouvoir de prendre possession du corps de quelqu'un ? Mais il faut que ce soit quelqu'un qu'il a déjà vu de son vivant.  
- Que... Comment ça... Je crois que je commence à voir où tu veux en venir ! Tu veux dire la possession de parents de Ron ?  
- Et de Ron aussi il semblerait ! Il m'a confirmé qu'il avait vraiment eu des instants de troubles et de pertes de mémoires... Or le professeur a aujourd'hui dit que c'était bien un des symptômes qu'on éprouverait après avoir été possédé par un spectre. De plus, ils ont une force d'autant plus décuplée, leur victime peuvent même lancer des sorts qu'eux-mêmes lançaient durant leur vie..  
- C'est dingue ! Quel spectre pourrait vouloir posséder les Wealseys ?  
- Oui c'est dingue, mais ça expliquerait beaucoup de chose, notamment le fait qu'on n'est remarqué personne pénétrer dans la maison et aussi ça nous ôtes le doute de soupçonner quelqu'un d'entre nous...  
On arrivait à ce moment dans la salle commune où Ron était assis sur un fauteuil. En nous voyant, il se leva soudainement et nous rejoint. On s'installa dans un coin de la pièce, pour s'isoler des oreilles trainantes.  
- Alors, Hermione t'a tout expliquer déjà ?  
- Oui, mais alors qui ce serait ? Dis-je.  
- Là je dirai que ce n'est pas les réponses qui nous manquent ! Fit Ron, anxieux. Ma famille ne manque pas d'ennemis... Et ce pourrait même être un mangemort défunt qui est apparemment très rancunier...  
Je me permis un petit sourire amusé. Mais songeant à Voldemort, je dis :  
- Ce pourrait être Voldemort vous pensez ?  
- Non ! Dit de suite Hermione, bien qu'il est toujours eut peur de la mort, je pense qu'il aurait continué... Et si tu veux mon avis, c'est toi qu'il aurait hanté ! Par Ron ! Et puis il lui aurait fait subir des choses horribles, or... D'ailleurs, tu n'as vraiment aucun idée de ce qu'il a pu te faire ? Et quand t'a-il possédé au fait ?  
Ron parut soudainement très soucieux et affichait une mine grave.  
- Et bien, en réalité j'ai un peu honte...

**_Point de vue Hermione_**

- Non dit, murmurais-je.  
- Eh bien, l'une des fois arriva pendant la nuit où je devais garder les serpencendres... Je me souviens être sortit de la chambre dans le but d'y aller mais après c'est le flou complet... Je me suis réveillée en étant sur le canapé du salon.  
Je déglutit avec horreur. Non. Ce ne pouvait pas avoir été Ron avec Draco. Pitié, pas lui. En réalité ils auraient tous les deux été violé, d'un certaine manière.  
- Mais ce n'est pas tout... Continua Ron. En me réveillant, je suis allé au toilette, je me sentais assez étrange et je... j'ai vu... Je t'en supplie Hermione, ne m'en veut pas ! Je ne sais pas du tout ce que j'ai fais et ça me torture vraiment l'esprit...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?  
- Du... j'avais du sperme sur... Sur ma... Enfin tu voies ce que je veux dire...  
J'hoquetai de surprise et sentit une boule se former dans ma gorge. Tout cela m'horrifiait.  
- Je ne sais pas du tout ce que j'ai fais Hermione, j'ai peut être juste rêver de toi tu sais... Mais si j'ai été possédé, qui sait ce qu'on m'a fait faire... Et avec qui... Je n'ai pas réussi à vous en parler avant, surtout que le lendemain tu m'as fait une sorte de crise, enfin.. J'ai vraiment eu peur que du coup tu saches quelque chose que moi même j'ignorais ! Ou que tu m'es vu faire quelque chose dont je ne me souvenais même pas ! Je t'en supplie Hermione... Dis quelque chose...  
Mais je restai sans voix. Plusieurs secondes. Harry non plus ne disait rien, il me fixait. Il savait. Il savait que je ne pouvais pas dire à Ron « c'est rien, je t'aime » et l'embrasser.  
- Je... Peut importe ce que tu as pu faire, tu ne te contrôlais pas... Il faut qu'on trouve qui a osé vous faire ça !  
- Vous.. ? Dit Ron.  
- Oui... Enfin à toi et à tes parents quoi !  
- Je pense que la seule chose à faire est d'attendre que le spectre prennent forme, dit Harry.  
- Alors espérons que ça arrive vite, s'agita Ron.

Ça y est. La boucle était bouclée, ou presque, car il manquait toujours le véritable coupable !Il fallait que je trouve Draco et que je lui explique tout ça. Mais ça devrait sans doute attendre l'épreuve de cet après-midi...

_**Point de vue Draco**_

Bon donc d'après mes pronostics, le violeur serait Ron ou George. George parce que c'est un sadique qui a peur que je lui pique Hermione. Ron parce qu'il a été possédé et donc aurait pu être forcé de me violer... Et le pire serait que ce soit George qui l'est ensorcelé... Ma vie est maudite ! Bon pas tout à fait, à propos de l'amour, mon cœur n'a jamais été aussi apaisé qu'en ce moment...

Je ne sais toujours pas trop quoi penser au sujet d'Hermione... Elle me plait c'est indéniable. Et le fait qu'elle ne m'est pas assené une gifle après que je l'ai embrassé certifie qu'elle n'éprouve plus de dégout envers moi, ou en tout cas moins... Je me doute que je dois encore lui inspirer une certaine aversion et que peut être l'ais-je tout de même écoeuré par mon baiser... Néanmoins, elle n'en a rien laissé paraître... Et a même parut apprécier. Pourrait-elle réellement ressentir un quelconque sentiment affectueux pour moi... ? Oh que je l'espère ! Pour une fois j'ai le sentiment de pouvoir faire quelque chose de bien de ma vie et en compagnie de bonnes personnes, je ne voudrai pas tout gâcher maintenant. Et peut être devais-je me contenter d'une amitié...

Je marchai en direction du terrain de Quidditch, escorté par Pansy et Blaise. Il n'allait pas tarder à être 14 heures et on arriverait tout juste à temps. On rejoignit la foule de septième années qui formait un grand cercle autour de la directrice et de Mme Bibine qui se tenait à ses cotés. Lorsque je me fut offert une ouverture dans la ronde, mon attention fut aussitôt captée par Hermione qui se trouvait non loin sur ma gauche. Elle semblait concentrée sur les propos que tenait McGonagall et je me détachai d'elle pour écouter également le professeur.  
- Bien nous allons pouvoir commencer ! Disait-elle avec enthousiasme. Cette première épreuve sera le déroulement d'un match de sport moldu comme je vous en avait déjà informé. Et ce jeu sera le RUGBY !  
Des chuchotements frénétiques animèrent sur-le-champ toute l'assemblée. Certains paraissaient dans l'incompréhension la plus totale tandis que d'autres sautillaient déjà sur place, impatient, tout en expliquant les règles aux ignares.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne connaissais pas les règles du jeu, poursuivait McGongall, le jeu sera adapté pour le rendre moins complexe, de même que, je le rappelle, le but de cette compétition repose sur le partage et le fair-play. Ceux qui auront eut le plus de points pourraient très bien perdre le match pour cause de tricheries ! Pour cette première épreuve, la totalité des élèves de septième années seront divisé en deux équipes. Mais, sachez que vous serait forcément avec votre binôme ! Par ailleurs, pour équilibrer les équipes, George Weasley se joindra à l'une d'elle !  
De nouveaux murmures s'élevèrent dans l'assistance et cette fois ils étaient tous porteur d'un engouement assidu. Mme Bibine appela les noms de la première équipe, dans laquelle mon binôme fut appelé. Pansy et Harry en faisait aussi partie, tout comme l'équipe à Blaise et celle de Neville. Mais lorsque le nom de George fut prononcé, je laissais échapper un hoquet suivit d'une injure grossière qui me valut le regard noir des quelques élèves qui m'entouraient. Hermione qui m'avait aussi entendu s'était retourné et s'était enfin aperçu de ma présence. Elle me sourit timidement et je lui rendis un sourire encore plus éclatant. J'avançai avec assurance vers elle, délaissant mes deux amis.  
- Salut Hermione ! Je ne t'ai même pas encore vu aujourd'hui ! Ça va ?  
Elle eut de toute évidence l'air surprise de mon approche si gentille et gentleman.  
- Salut ! Oui oui ça va, et toi ?  
- De même pour moi. Je voulais m'excuser pour le baiser de l'autre soir... C'était impoli et je n'aurais pas dû.  
- Non non ne t'excuse pas ! Ce n'est pas grave... Tu... Tu étais tourmenté alors je comprend que tu aies eu besoin d'un réconfort...  
Ses joues s'étaient mit à rosir prestement et je la trouvai mignonne à se sentir soudainement si mal à l'aise. Je m'apprêtai à répondre lorsque je fus d'un seul coup bousculer avec violence.  
- Il t'a embrassé Hermione ? Rassure moi, c'est faux pas vrai ? S'exclama le rouquin qui était intervenu âprement.

_**Point de vue Hermione**_

- Arrêtes tout de suite avec ces inepties George ! Et mêle toi de tes affaires ! Sifflais-je à voix basse.  
Mais c'était trop tard, un petit groupe s'était formé autour de George et Draco qui se confrontaient à présent du regard. Mais celui qui me préoccupait le plus était en retrait, je l'avais vu devenir blanc comme le linge suite à la tirade de George, puis il s'était reculé, tête baissée. Ron. Il n'avait pas à l'apprendre ainsi, on venait tout juste de rompre que déjà il fallait que je le blesse... Énervée, je me dirigeai vers le jumeau qui commençait à insulter Draco, et je lui assenai une puissante gifle sur la joue. Il me regarda, hébété.  
- Mais que... Hermione ? Tu ne comprend pas que je te défend ! Ce type, c'est le mal !  
- Tais toi ! Lui criais-je à la figure, c'est toi le monstre en ce moment ! Tu es exécrable ! Tu as fais en sorte que je rompe avec Ron et maintenant que c'est fait tu t'arranges pour tenir le premier rôle face à moi... Mais tu ne fais que t'enfoncer sache le ! À ta place j'aurais honte ! Tu me répugnes ! Dis-je avec mépris.  
J'allai continuer dans ma lancée, lorsque le professeur Bibine intervint pour calmer le jeu et nous ordonner de nous préparer pour le match. Je lançai un dernier regard haineux vers George et rattrapai Ron qui s'éloignait.  
- Attend Ron, reviens.  
Il s'arrêta.  
- Que me veux-tu Hermione ?  
- Je... Je suis désolée, tu n'avais pas à l'apprendre ainsi !  
- Apprendre quoi ? Il t'a embrassé c'est vrai, donc lui il t'aime sans doute ! Mais toi... Est-ce que toi tu l'aimes ?  
- ... Oui... Oui je pense que je l'aime... Je suis désolée...  
- Tu n'as pas à l'être... L'amour ne se contrôle pas... Soyez heureux.  
- Je comprend que ça te face du mal, mais je ne sors pas avec lui tu sais... Il n'est probablement pas amoureux de moi !  
- Mais il t'a embrassé Hermione ! Dit-il brutalement. Ça veut dire quoi à ton avis ?  
- Il n'était pas bien, je pense qu'il en cherchait plus une consolation...  
- Oh je t'en prie ! Ouvre les yeux et cesse de te croire si inférieure aux autres filles qui t'entourent... Tu es belle Hermione. Les chances que tu lui plaises sont bien plus importantes que tu n'acceptes de le croire...  
- Ne dis pas de bétises...  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais...  
- Je... Je me sens idiote à proposer cela, mais je souhaite rester ton amie, peut importe que qui peut arriver. Ta présence près de moi est indispensable !  
- Hermione, bien sur que je serai toujours là... Si ce n'est que d'une amitié que je devrai me contenter.. Très bien alors c'est la seule chose que j'attendrai encore de toi !  
Il tenta un petit sourire rassurant, mais esquissa davantage une mimique avec sa bouche ressemblant fort à une grimace de clown. J'allais le serrer dans mes bras tout en le remerciant. Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'il le prendrait si bien...  
- Hermione... Me chuchota-t'il à l'oreille. Je le savais déjà que tu l'aimais...  
- Quoi ? Sursautais-je.  
- Enfin je n'en étais pas sur et j'espérais que non... J'attendais que tu m'en parles...  
- Co... Comment ?  
- George... Dit-il simplement.  
- J'en étais sure !  
Je me décidai alors à rapidement lui raconter les stratagèmes de George. Mes aveux le révoltèrent singulièrement, mais je m'empressai de le calmer et allai rejoindre mon équipe.

- Comment va Ron ? Me demanda Draco, lorsque je l'eus rejoint.  
- Il tient le choc.  
- Bien...  
- Je devrai te parler de quelque chose après le match, lui dis-je.  
Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur, et j'ajoutai dans un murmure :  
- C'est à propos de ton violeur...  
- D'accord, dit-il d'un ton soucieux, rien de grave ?  
- C'est compliqué à expliquer, après...  
Il acquiesça et on alla rejoindre les professeurs et les équipes au centre du terrain.  
- Bien vous avez repérer vos adversaires et vos coéquipiers j'espère ! Scanda McGonagall. L'équipe une est vêtue de gris et l'autre de orange. Mettez vous en place et que le jeu commence !  
Après avoir chacun regagné son poste, Mme bibine marqua le début du match par un coup de sifflet strident à en déchirer les tympans.

Les premières minutes du match furent très confuses. La plupart des joueurs courraient dans tous les sens sans trop savoir où aller et à qui lancer le ballon ! Moi qui avait vaguement eu l'occasion de faire du rugby en cours de sport pendant que j'allais encore à l'école des moldus, je n'eu pas trop de mal à assimiler les règles aussi facilement. Pour les enfants de moldus, la tâche fut également beaucoup plus aisée ! Mais étonnamment le début du match se déroula sans grandes encombres, tous les élèves semblaient prendre beaucoup de plaisir au jeu et s'habituèrent finalement assez vite aux règles. Mais après 40 minutes eut lieu la première mi-temps et c'est là que survinrent les ennuis.

Cormac McLaggen qui était dans l'équipe adverse est passé proche de moi pour intercepter au vol le ballon qu'on me lançait. À ce moment, George s'était également lancé devant moi pour empêcher Cormac de le saisir, or le rouquin me percuta de plein fouet et s'écrasa sur moi au sol. En dépit de l'herbe fraiche et abondante qui rendait le sol cotonneux, j'eus le souffle coupé par le choc et une vive douleur m'élança brusquement le dos. Des larmes commençaient à perler sous mes yeux et je remuais immédiatement pour dégager George avant qu'il ne m'étouffe. Cependant il ne semblait pas trop décider à bouger. Il s'était légèrement redressé pour me regarder, une étincelle de malice traversa ses iris mouchetées de marron et de vert. Soudainement il pencha sa tête vers moi et je compris rapidement qui avait en idée d'happer mes lèvres. Mais une masse s'abattit sur lui et le repoussa de mon corps avec force. Je me releva prestement pour découvrir l'identité de mon sauveur.

J'eus la mauvaise surprise de découvrir Draco étalé sur George et le rouer de coups avec une violence acharnée. La victime du beau blond ne semblait pas encore avoir réalisé ce qui lui arrivait.  
- Espèce de Salopard ! Criait Draco.  
- Mais lâche moi sale fouine !  
George avait finalement réussi à reprendre le dessus et à présent les deux se battaient avec une ferveur non contenue tout en s'insultant allègrement. Les mots crus qu'ils s'envoyaient tout deux me laissèrent pantoise. Comment pouvaient-ils se comporter ainsi ? Mais Cormas, Blaise et Dean intervinrent pour séparer non sans difficultés les deux bêtes. Leur attitude avait été ridicule et j'étais vraiment déçue que Draco ait réagit si violemment. Et George, bon sang ! Ne lui avais-je pas dit i peine une heure qu'il avait intérêt à cesser de se mêler autant de ma vie ! Ils me dégoutaient tous les deux.  
- Calmez-vous ! Disait Dean, ça sert à rien de se battre !  
Il essayait tant bien que mal de contenir George dont le regard de haine était palpable.  
- Non non laissez-moi frapper ce minable ! S'égosillait Draco, que Blaise retenait aussi.  
- Arrête Draco ! Dit fermement Blaise, tu ne vas que t'enfoncer davantage si tu entres dans son petit jeu.  
- Et alors Draco ! On veut jouer au dur ? Tu as peur que je te prenne ta nouvelle copine ? Cria George avec moquerie.  
Je vis Blaise regarder Draco avec insistance et ce dernier céda, se détendit et ignora les remarques que lui lançait George. Il regarda autour de lui et, accrochant mon regard, il s'attarda quelques secondes. Je préférai détourner le mien, peinée, et je me dirigeai hâtivement vers les vestiaires.

_**Point de vue Draco**_

Les professeurs qui avaient aidés à remettre de l'ordre entre les élèves, nous ordonnèrent avec sévérité de ranger immédiatement le terrain et d'aller prendre leur douche. Je mis ma rancoeur de côté et sans accorder un seul regard à cet imbécile de rouquin, je suivis Blaise et Pansy. Cette dernière semblait assez mal à l'aise. Elle n'était pas la seule. J'avais sentis la contrariété d'Hermione et ça m'avait violemment provoqué un coup à l'estomac. Soudainement voilà que je m'inquiétais de ce qu'elle pouvait penser. Avant j'étais un moins que rien de mangemort tenu à la laisse par ses parents. Maintenant j'espérais avoir tiré un gros trait sur les sentiments de haine, tiré un trait sur les querelles sans intérêt et les idiots combats à mains nues. Non, je n'étais vraiment pas fier de mon coup. Pourtant je me suis sentis obligé de repousser George avant qu'il ne l'embrasse où ma jalousie aurait atteint des sommets. Je crois même que s'il avait pu effleurer ses lèvres, j'aurais envisagé le meurtre.  
- Oublie le Pansy. C'est une ordure. Lui dis-je. Allons nous changer.  
Je la vis renifler avec mépris et détourner la tête. Alors c'était possible ? C'était possible d'affecter et de rendre Pansy triste ? Qui l'eut cru... Cet imbécile était décidément un emmerdeur de première.

Je passais rapidement à la douche et enfila mes vêtements sans prendre la peine de me sécher complètement. Un jean moulant dans les tons beiges et un haut noir à manche longue qui épousait tout autant mes formes. Et maintenant, il fallait que je trouve Hermione pour m'expliquer ou elle risquait de m'en vouloir longtemps. Je sortis avec hâte des vestiaires, ignorant l'appel de Blaise lorsque je passais à ses cotés. En sortant je me félicitai intérieurement d'avoir emporté ma veste au dernier moment car il commençait à venter sérieusement. Et c'était des rafales assez aigres qui soufflaient et balayaient mes mèches blondes devant mes yeux. Je repoussai mes cheveux qui entravaient ma vue, avec agacement. Je me demandais si elle était déjà retournée ou château où si elle était toujours en train de se changer, lorsque je l'aperçu finalement.

Elle était assise contre un tronc d'arbre en haut d'une petite bute située auprès de la forêt interdite. Je m'élançai vers elle hâtivement. Adossée à la souche d'un vieux chêne, elle avait la tête baissée et la tenait entre ses mains. Alors que j'arrivais enfin en face d'elle, à une dizaine de mètres, elle releva sa tête. Elle me lança un bref regard et la rebaissa. Je m'apprêtai à dire quelque chose mais elle se redressa soudainement et marcha vers moi d'une manière assurée et rapide. Lorsqu'elle arriva à mon niveau, elle m'envoya une splendide gifle en pleine figure. J'eus soudainement une impression de déjà vue. Non mais quelle femme de caractère ! Une vraie lionne ! Et maintenant j'avais intérêt à prendre sur moi, car il allait falloir qu'on parle... Sérieusement...

* * *

**_Coucou !  
Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon immense retard...  
J'étais en manque de temps, de motivation et d'inspiration...  
Mais, me revoilà ! Il se passe beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre,  
On suit beaucoup de points de vue très différents, et vous avez encore  
eu droit à pleins de surprises et j'espère que ça vous a plut !  
Qu'avez vous pensé de Pansy ? Du comportement de George ?  
Des sentiments d'Hermione et de Draco ? Et cette histoire de spectre ?  
De qui peut-il être le fantôme ? Bon allez stop les interrogations !  
Le prochain chapitre mettra moins de temps à arriver, Promis ! :D  
Alors voilà, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis et vos adorables messages !  
Love love ! _**

**_Apolline Lucy._**


End file.
